The Tortured
by Spyro58
Summary: Spyro wants to confess his love to cynder, but he cant find the right words or the right time. And just when he knows exactly what to do, shes taken from him. But only what Spyro later finds out, will truly scare him...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE**

 **I know your all mad at me since I haven't made a chapter for absolutely ages, but now im back and i may continue my other book, but I am going to make a new one. If you want me to continue my old one, just give me a message and ill work on it. Anyway ENJOY!**

A few months had passed since the terrible war had finished. Spyro stood there, looking over the wall of Warfang. He couldn't believe it. All this time spent fighting this war... and now he's got nothing left to do. Except with cynder. He still had confessed his love to her, but he just never found the right time to do it. Until this week.

This week was known as 'The Dragon Festival' TDF for short. He had to bring someone to dance with him, and to be his date so he knew he would choose cynder. She would say yes maybe...

"Hey spyro!" Said cynder. She had sneaked up on him while he was thinking to himself. He blushed and quickly turned around.

"eh... hi Cynder" he said shyly. He was extremely embarrassed, but he was somewhat good at hiding his emotions.

"So... are you going to the dragon festival?" she said kindly, as if she was hinting something, but Spyro didn't pick up on that

"Yeah... there's this one dragoness that means soo much to me, but I just... I... I just cant tell her..." said Spyro shyly.

"I knew there was someone you loved!" Cynder smiled, but that smile looked almost... fake... but still, Spyro just couldn't pick up on that. "I'm... not going to go Spyro..." She gradually become slightly sadder "Because, who's going to go with a female which killed soo many..." She said. She looked depressed, but she still tried to hide that behind her fake smile.

"But cynder..." Spyro blushed ferociously "your soo... beautiful..." Cynder smiled, but this time it was a true smile. Spyro smiled too but was still blushing profusely. Spyro had to tell her, and this was the perfect moment...

But he chickened out.

"Spyro... thank you..." Cynder quickly hugged him, and she flew off. "If you need to see me find me in my room" she said to him as she flew off.

Spyro couldn't stop staring at her as she flew off into the sky. Her wings were so graceful as they flapped, her tail was even more so. Her scales shined romantically in the moonshine and all round she looked really attractive... he had to show his emotions somehow...

 **This chapter is just the begining ok so dont freak out there will be many more coming. In your review, leave a number:**

 **1: terrible. Stop now while you still have your dignity**

 **2: its bad. Its sooo bad its soo much worse than the other book ypu made**

 **3: its ok. Pretty nice, just quite a few things wrong**

 **4: its great. Almost completely perfect**

 **5: its terrific! Its perfect!**

 **6: (special one) I LOVE THIS BOOK SOO MUCH YOU SHOULD MAKE MORE CHAPTERS EVERY DAY!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **Spyro58**

 **(Ps if u ever see that username ever, remeber its me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS im going to be pumping out chapters faster than a rocket fueled jet fireworks launcher (if that makes any sense) so please like and favourite and comment cause the more comments i get the more likely i will make new chapters!**

Spyro woke up.

He looked around him. He was in his room, with his familiar bed, chair and balcony. He had just plain white/light yellow walls and his bed had a white pillow and a red blanket. His favourite chair was red too. His balcony had a glass door which the sun and moon light always shone through.

The night before, he had been with Cynder and had found out that she wasn't going with anyone. Al though this should be terrific news, he was more sad than happy. She has no one to go with, no one to care for her... no one to... love her... except for him. He would make her happy one way or another...

Spyro walked down those familiar hallways which he had walked down many times. Including the day he made it back from his battle with Malefor. Spyro though that Cynder would have been welcomed with open arms and treated like a princess, but that was just fantasy. In reality, people hated her more than they loved her. In fact, not one person went up to her and asked her how she helped defeat Malefor... but oh well, that's their problem. To Spyro, Cynder is his world. Without Cynder, he's nothing.

While he was thinking to himself, Stripes sneaked up on him and gripped his shoulders

"BOO!" he yelled. Spyro jumped with fear.

"Hey you know i don't like that..." Spyro mumbled to himself.

"Guess what?" said Stripes excitedly whilst jumping in the air with joy.

"what?" Spyro said boringly. He had heard Stripes say soo many 'exciting things' that were actually just boring common coincidences.

"I got myself a..." Stripes paused, for dramatization "A DATE!" Spyro jumped back. How had Striped got a date before him? Who cares. All that matters is that his best friend found the girl of his dreams.

"Who?!" Spyro practically yelled at Stripes's face.

"Asuna!" he yelled back.

"no way..." Spyro said in disbelief. Asuna was really nice and always new how to make you happy, but she was also cute.

"So... who are you bringing, Spyro?" Said Stripes eagerly.

"I... don't know... yet..." said Spyro worryingly glaring at the ground.

"Spyro... you could have any dragoness you want!" Said Stripes, obviously trying to lift Spyro's spirit. Spyro's worried look slowly began to change to a smirk. Spyro bolted past Stripes, almost knocking him flat on his face.

"THANKS STRIPES!" He yelled back as Stripes. He ran past the corridors like nothing mattered. He had his mind set on taking Cynder out. Though he wouldn't call it a date, but more of a fun time.

Spyro was out of breath as he knocked on Cynder's room door. Behind the door, he could hear a slight sobbing. Cynder came to the door, obviously looking like she had been crying for quite a while.

"Hey cynder... I was wondering if..." Cynder's face lit up. Was this fantasy of her dancing with Spyro just about to become a reality? "Would you like to... eh I don't know, maybe come to the park with me..." Spyro was sweating profusely and his cheeks looked like to bright red tomatoes.

"Yeah sure" it wasn't what she was expecting, but it was still good.

Spyro and Cynder walked out of the temple and their first sight was a beautiful blew sky, cut horizontally by green fields and buildings. The buildings were all coloured with different shades of yellow. Each individual blade of grass was bright green, and small pretty flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours were growing in between them. Light brown trees grew from little flower beds, and the sun was scorching. There was at least 40 other young dragons and dragonesses around the place. It was like a dream come true. What a sight to behold.

Cynder looked around happily. She had never seen such beautiful landscape. And to come here with Spyro of all people, brought the biggest smile on her face ever. She was so delighted, that she instantly ran through the fields. Spyro chased after her, the two of them laughing and smiling the whole time. Spyro cynder felt her feat burn ash she zoomed over the grassland. She felt her lungs thrust air inside of her and outside, constantly repeating that process. She gradually slowed down and after a time, Spyro caught up with her. But he couldn't slow down, and he crashed right into her.

They rolled across the grassland, spyro on top, then cynder, then spyro, as they tried to get off of each other, both laughing through the entire scenario. Then they stopped, and Spyro ended up on top. They both gradually stopped laughing and started staring at each others eyes, while still smiling. Eventually, Spyro moved off her, and Cynder got up.

What had seemed to be as fast as a second for Spyro had actually been a full day. It was midnight, and Spyro and Cynder lay next to each other and watched the sunset.

"Spyro... today has been one of the best days ever..." Said Cynder, still with a smile across her face.

"I enjoyed it just as much as you did, Cynder" said Spyro, almost romantically. They both were blushing the whole day. Cynder turned her head to face the sky, but spyro didn't stop looking at her. She truly was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

They walked back to her room, both exhausted from the day's exercise.

"Thank you... Spyro..." Cynder said, happily. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and closed the door. Spyro stood in shock. He had just been kissed by the love of his life. He ran off to his room, jumping for joy. Maybe, just maybe, this was going to work out alright...

Spyro woke up to see Cynder at the end of the bed. She was sleeping soundly. Wait. Why was she in his room? But he couldn't wake her. She was having such a great dream and she was smiling the whole way through it. He smiled at her. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

He walked to the balcony and opened the door. He walked to the edge and peered over, looking at the view. The same stunning landscape still looked awesome in the early hours of the morning.

Cynder woke up quietly and stood next to Spyro.

"Spyro... i'm sorry... I came into your room..." she said sadly. She didn't even give Spyro a reason why she came into his room, but he didn't care. He just wanted her company. But he still wasn't sure if Cynder loved him or not.

"Cynder, do you have a crush on anyone?" Spyro said, a bit shakily.

"No..." said Cynder. Spyro's hopes suddenly soared down. If she didn't love anyone, then she didn't love him... Spyro suddenly looked depressed. "hey spyro, what's wrong?" said Cynder, suddenly seeing his change in mood.

"oh... its nothing..." I said, depressingly. "Anyway, we better get to class" And Spyro opened the door and left. Cynder quickly joined him.

 **HI thanks for reading it means a lot to me. Anyway same reviews as before:**

 **1: terrible**

 **2:bad**

 **3:ok**

 **4:good**

 **5:great**

 **6: Fantastic**

 **Thanks everyone**

 **Spyro58**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS im back! I promised i would make new chapters ultra fast, so heres the next one. It will be atleast 2 thousand words this time. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Ps please, please, please review it because if i dont get reviews i dont know what ive done wrong or done right**

Spyro woke up.

He was in a dark room, where all he could see was darkness from every angle. He frantically moved his head to try and see a colour, any colour, but to no avail. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. The figure was Cynder, but she looked different. She was in chains and looked a lot more angry and confused... there was also another figure that he just noticed, standing next to her. It was...

Spyro woke up to the sound of his door being knocked on. He stretched his legs in his old familiar room, and touched his forehead. He had been sweating all night. Maybe, that was just a dream?

Spyro walked slowly to the door. He opened it and saw Cynder standing there, looking worryingly at him.

"Hey Cynder... what's wrong?" Spyro asked her.

"... I thought something had happened... everyone heard a scream coming from your room..." Only then did he notice everyone was outside too, looking t him in the same expression she was.

"I think I just had a bad dream..." Said Spyro quietly. Slowly, all the dragons and dragonesses ended up leaving the area and went back to doing what they normally did. But Cynder still stayed there. She walked into Spyro's room.

"Spyro... do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't want you waking everyone up in the middle of the night..." Spyro nodded his head, but he still couldn't catch that she didn't just want to stay with Spyro for the night because she didn't want him waking everyone up...

Cynder fell asleep peacefully next to Spyro. Spyro decided to go out to the balcony again and rethink over his nightmare again. He opened the glass door and glazed over the city. He thought to himself. He never gets nightmares or dreams. The only dreams he has ever had where the future, and the same goes for the nightmares... maybe, what Cynder had become, would quickly become reality...

No, he mustn't think like that. So he decided to go back to sleep, and he walked over to his side of the bed and jumped in. He slowly fell into a light sleep.

Spyro was back in that same room again, with Cynder there and the other figure. Cynder stood there silently, as the other figure approached. The figure was... Gaul...

Spyro suddenly woke up, and automatically started saying "no... he's dead..." Multiple times, whilst Cynder hugged him, crying terribly.

"Spyro..." She said quietly whilst tears fell from her eyes like sand in a sand timer. "It's ok... i'm here..." she said soothingly, and I snapped out of what I was saying.

"Cynder..." I said quietly, and eventually she stopped crying. Spyro hated seeing her crying. It made him want to get over to her and kiss her to make her feel better, but he restrained this time just in case she didn't love him.

"It's ok... it was just a bad dream Cynder..." I said softly to Cynder. She still didn't let go of Spyro, and to be honest, Spyro enjoyed her warmth.

For over an hour, they sat there entwined in each other, until someone came to the door. Cynder slowly began to untangle herself from Spyro, and Spyro walked to the door. He opened it, and on the other side was his friends, Stripes, Flame, Ember, and Asuna.

Stripes was dark yellow, with light yellow stripes going over the side of his scales. He also had a light yellow underbelly, and two light yellow horns on his head. His wings were light yellow and dark yellow. Stripes is a mischievous, understanding dragon which liked fighting, and understood love more than anyone else, yet most of the time he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Asuna's scales was dark blue, with light blue underbelly and her scales were a perfect shade of purple, the same shade as Spyro's scales. She is a kind, cute dragoness which preferred not to fight, but would if her friends were in danger.

Ember is a kind, yet annoying dragoness to Cynder, because she's always after Spyro, yet Spyro always has a plan if she hits on him.

Flame is cool, kind and he likes fighting, but if his friends are in danger, he will fight twice as hard.

"Hey spyro, we're going to the city to do stuff, since we got the day off. Would you like to join us? You can bring Cynder if you want" said Stripes. Asuna was incredibly close to Stripes, and Stripes was blushing badly.

"Sure" He said, and He walked out. Cynder followed me, and everyone looked at me surprised. "What?" I said annoyed.

"Spyro, did you do what I think you just did in there?" Asked Flame, grinning the whole way. He looked like he would burst out laughing any second, and the same goes for everyone except from Cynder, Spyro and Ember. Spyro and Cynder suddenly started blushing.

"No, nothing like that..." He said quickly. A little too quickly. Asuna, Flame and Stripes burst out laughing, not being able to keep in their laughter. Ember glared at Cynder dangerously, and Cynder looked away, still blushing terribly. Spyro was also blushing.

"But we didn't ..." Spyro said slower, so that it didn't sound like a lie.

"We're just having a laugh, Spyro..." Said Flame, finally finishing his laughing spree. Ember still hated Cynder even though she knew that nothing happened between Spyro and Cynder.

They all strolled out into the City, and the city was magnificent. Even the damage to the city was almost completely fixed. The amount of buildings in the city still stunned Spyro even after seeing the city lots of times. There was shops left right and centre, there was four plazas, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east, and one to the west. There was miles of grassland in the park, and yet they still had space for it considering the amount of buildings been built. Everyone was chattering excitedly to each other.

"Hey flame" Spyro said.

"Yeah, Spyro?" Flame said back, happily.

"Who are you taking to the dragon festival?" Spyro asked him.

"Oh, I think ill ask Ember, but if she says no, then I wont be going" Said Flame. He sounded like he knew already that Ember was going to say yes. Spyro looked at Ember briefly, and Ember's eyes were fixated on him. She quickly looked away when he glanced at her. But out of the corner of his eye, he could still see her staring at him romantically. Spyro quickly blushed, but he hid it.

"So Cynder, what did you do yesterday?" Asked Asuna suspiciously. She knew there was something up between Spyro and Cynder.

"Well, me and Spyro went to the park..." Asuna knew it.

"So you were having some 'alone time' with Spyro in the bushes then?" She said out loud and Flame and Stripes joined in. Cynder blushed furiously, and so did Spyro.

"No, we were just running about a bit..." Cynder said, still blushing terribly. Everyone slowly stopped laughing, and carried on their walk. Spyro and Cynder said nothing for fifteen minutes.

"So Spyro... who are you going to take out for the dragon festival?" Said Ember romantically staring into his eyes. Cynder glared at Ember.

"Well there's this one dragoness..." Ember got her hopes up "But i'm not going to tell anyone her name. They will just have to find out on the day" Ember still had her hopes up. What if he was talking about her? What if his prince would finally marry her? It would be a dream come true... but she had to stop Cynder somehow...

"So Cynder, who are you going to ask out?" Asked Ember.

"I... eh..." Cynder was blushing badly. She didn't want to tell the truth because if she did, Ember would take advantage of Spyro and she didn't want that.

"if its Spyro..." she whispered dangerously "I swear I'll make your life a living hell" She walked away.

Everyone suddenly walked to a cross road. There was two paths, one leading north, the other leading east.

"Lets split into groups" Said Flame, taking charge. "Cynder, Spyro and myself will go east, while Ember, Stripes and Asuna go north"

"But I want to go east!" Said Ember, protesting.

"Ok, you can go instead of me" Said flame. Cynder and Spyro looked at each other worryingly. "We will meet up here at 9pm after you have all had dinner, then I've got one more thing that we can do before we've got to go back" said Flame, intriguingly. Everyone started walking down their own paths.

Ember and Cynder walked beside Spyro, so they didn't have to look at each other. Spyro was embarrassed, so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, where should we eat?" I asked them both. They said nothing. It was like Spyro was talking to a brick wall. Suddenly, we came across a place to eat. "lets go there"

A few hours had passed, and we were waiting for the other group. No one had talked at all during their meal. Cynder and Ember had constantly glared at each other, and Spyro didn't look at either of them.

"Hey Spyro!" Yelled Flame.

"Hi Flame!" Spyro yelled back. Their group looked like they had great fun.

"So I got one idea left" Said Flame. Everyone had been waiting for Flame's idea all day and now they will find out. "Lets go to the park and watch the sunset" So they all walked pretty fast to the park.

The sun slowly fell down from the sky and purple, orange and yellow colours were left colouring the clouds. It was beautiful. Spyro looked around and saw Cynder lying right next to him. She looked beautiful as always. Ember was lying next to Flame, and Asuna was lying on top of Stripes, kissing him over and over again.

"Hey keep it pg.!" Said Flame. Asuna and Stripes giggled, and Asuna got of Stripes and lay next to him instead. It was a great night, but eventually all good things must come to an end, and the group disbanded and headed to their rooms. Except for Cynder. She went into Spyro's room.

Cynder feel asleep again next to Spyro. Spyro thought about his dream. Was it really going to happen to her? She's been through soo much, it just isn't fair. She deserves a break. She's been forced to become evil, and I thankfully, saved her. She has been bullied for something she hasn't done out of her will, and now she's going to get that horrible thing done to her? Anyway, Spyro better get to bed, so he fell into a light sleep.

 **HEY GUYS i almost got to two thousand words but its really hard (no, thats not what she said) and im soo happy that ive almost made it to one hundred views in this book, and almost 7k views in The Corrupted book! Anyway please, please, please leave a comment and a number and ill make it better. Also message me if u want the corrupted to continue. Here are the ratings:**

 **1:Terrible**

 **2:Bad**

 **3:Ok**

 **4:Good**

 **5:Great**

 **6:Terrific**

 **Anyway goodbye for now,**

 **Spyro58**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS youve really gotta say what you think about my book, even if it hurts. But u must leave a reason why. And sorry for all the romance, but yeah there will be fighting later on anyway enjoy!**

 **PS SAD BITS WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER K SO BE PREPARED AND GET THOSE TISSUES READY!**

Spyro woke up.

It had been 3 days since the great day when his friends went out with him. He sighed. He knew this day would come, so he needed to ask her to be his date. He needed to, yet he just couldn't seem to pluck up enough courage to do so. But he knew the perfect time. The perfect time was now.

He looked over to Cynder. She was still sleeping, smiling while she was asleep. Spyro smiled too. At least she had a great dream.

"Good morning, spyro" Said Cynder, softly. Spyro jumped back in surprise.

"G-good morning, Cynder" He stuttered. He knew he would have to do this, so he decided to do so. "Cynder..."

"Yes, Spyro?" Said Cynder happily. She had the best few days ever, and the best thing was she could be with him during them. Cynder knew what he was going to ask, but she decided to keep quiet about it, until Spyro said himself. Then she would know for a fact.

"Eh... i-i was wondering, if you would l-l-like to be my d-d-date for the dragon f-festival..." Spyro forced those last few words out, even though he was blushing the whole time he said that small little sentence that would mean the world to one he truly cared about...

"Of course I would... Spyro..." She was over the moon. Her heart was beating ferociously, and every little inch of her told her to lean in and kiss him, but she restrained as she didn't want to make him feel like she was obsessed with him, but he did mean the most to her. He was her everything without him she would kill herself. Every second that Ember stared at him romantically, felt like hours of torture for her.

Spyro smiled. He could tell he made her happy just by her emotions. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He stared into her eyes, and slowly began to lose himself in them. The magnificent emerald colour perfectly fitted in with her dark scale colour. He saw her need for him in her eyes, and he saw the horrible things that had been done to her in her eyes, but what mostly got him was how much she wanted him. It was like he was a cup of water to someone which has been in the desert for three days without any water.

Slowly, Cynder began to look away and she walked to the door with Spyro right next to her. She felt a whole lot more confident with him standing there next to her. Cynder was soo excited for their dance, that she had entirely forgotten about Ember... she suddenly started to worry. This time, Spyro picked up on that.

"Hey cynder... what's wrong?" asked Spyro. He truly didn't know what was wrong.

"It's just..." She paused, dreading to say what she was about to say. "Ember..." Spyro started worrying too. What would she do... to Cynder? She would be incredibly envious and would try anything, just to get her away from him. Even if it was just for a few minutes...

Suddenly, luck ran out and Ember came running down the hallway. She was excited; she knew she would get him, she just knew it. That Cynder dragoness had no chance when competing with her. She would get him, and she would never let go... wait... why is Cynder there with him?

"SPYRO!" She yelled, as she jumped on top of him, licking his face. Cynder jumped back in surprise, as Spyro struggled against Ember to push her off.

"SPYRO please go with me to the dragon festival" She licked his face again. "Maybe we could... do something... afterwards" She said in her sexiest voice, but it just came across to spyro creepily. Cynder's eyes slowly started to form tears as she shoved Ember with all her force, and Ember fell off Spyro.

"HE'S TAKEN!" She said, Angrily yet sadly. Her eyes were dripping with tears. How could she do this? She couldn't take the one thing away from her that meant the most. In fact, he was the only thing that mattered in her life...

"I told you if you ever take him that I will make your life a living hell..." said Ember, in a dangerously low tone. Spyro stood up and walked to the middle of the two dragonesses.

"Ember, look i'm sorry... I... wanted to take Cynder out for the dragon festival..." Said Spyro quietly whilst looking at the floor.

"Wait, so you two are going out?" said Ember questioningly. Cynder looked at the ground sadly.

"Well, technically we aren't..." Said Spyro.

"So I still have a chance then..." Said Ember under her breath. "Cynder, you better watch your back..." She sprinted away back down the hallway she just came through. Cynder was still lightly sobbing after what Ember had done to Spyro. Spyro walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Spyro... you don't have to take me if you don't want to... take Ember instead..." Said Cynder through her tears. Spyro didn't let go.

"Cynder, I wanted to take you... not Ember..." Said Spyro soothingly. He hated seeing her cry. It made him feel terrible. Spyro let go after she had finished crying. Spyro entwined his tail with her and gently pulled her. "Cynder, lets go to the dragon festival" Says Spyro excitedly.

Today was the day that magic happened. Today marked ten century's worth of dragon colonization. Spyro and Cynder walked into the north plaza with their tails still entwined. The dragon festival was held every year. Every dragon which came along had to have a date to dance with. There was old songs being played and the atmosphere felt similar to that of a dance club. Spyro looked up to the beautiful night sky and saw thousands of little white stars, glazing in the moonlight. There was all colours of dragons and dragonesses from every direction, all bringing their loved ones with them.

Spyro and Cynder danced all night, they had one of the best time of their life's. Spyro walked back home alone though, because Cynder had to go deal with Ember.

Spyro walked back and saw flame, ember, stripes and asuna walking back together. They all looked incredibly excited, but wait a minute. Wasn't Cynder supposed to have been looking for Spyro?

"Hey Ember, have you seen Cynder recently?" Asked Spyro.

"No. And i'm glad I haven't" She said bitterly. Where is Cynder?

Spyro walked off to his room, thinking about everything. Where could she have gone? He quickly walked into his room, but no one was there. He decided to look out of the window. He could see bright yellow and orange fireworks flying through the sky. Wait, those weren't fireworks... they were... rocks...

 **HEY GUYS i know why you guys dont like my story that much so i will change it a bit for u guys. Also i am soo glad soo many off you have viewed my story. It truly means a lot to me guys anyway please please please when you comment, explain why you rated it that much otherwise i wont know why you dont/do like it. Also sorry for such a short chapter. I promis the next ones will be bigger. Anyway heres the rating again:**

 **1: terrible**

 **2: bad**

 **3: ok**

 **4: good**

 **5: terrific**

 **Bye for now guys!**

 **Spyro58**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Im soo glad you all enjoy my book, and i will think about the time thing in my book, since i suddenly skipped hours. Also, i wanted to make it entirely 3** **rd** **person, but i did get a bit mixed up in one of my chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

Spyro watched over the city in horror, as he saw massive boulders hurtling down from the sky. All the boulders seemed to get direct hit on some buildings or dragons. This wasn't a meteor storm; it was an attack.

Spyro spread his wings, and flew out the window as fast as he could. There was moles shooting down on the invaders below from the wall, there was screaming coming from every direction. At least the gate hadn't been broken through yet...

Spyro landed on the main wall. He glanced over the wall, and quickly moved his head back. An arrow, just millimetres from his face came rushing past. Terrador was on the wall with him. He was commanding when the moles should launch their projectiles.

"Hey Terrador!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro! I'm glad your here! We need reinforcements down in the front gate, now!" He said, sharply. Spyro didn't wait another second. He dived down the side of the wall, wind flowing past his streamlined body. As soon as he landed, he saw 8 moles and 4 dragons trying to keep the gate open. There was also another 4 dragons, but they were holding off the invaders that had managed to creep their way through the gate.

Spyro jumped, and slashed his tail across a grublin. Blood came rushing out of the grublin's fatal neck wound. Spyro spun around, and just narrowly avoided two arrows shot at him by grublins. He shot a fireball, which burned right through the grublin on the left. He fell down. The one on the right, however, had just reloaded his arrow and shot it directly at Spyro's head. Spyro jumped to try and dodge it, but the arrow got lodged in his back leg. He yelped in pain, and shot a lightning bolt at the remaining grublin.

Spyro leaped for cover, and landed behind a building. He decided if he wanted to fight anymore, he would need to dislodge the arrow. He quickly grabbed the arrow between his teeth, and yanked it out painfully. He screamed in pure agony, as his leg wound bled furiously. But that wasn't going to stop him from finding Cynder. He would endure a lot more just to know she was safe, so he hopped out from his cover, and breathed a torment of fire upon a small group of four grublins, instantly scolding them. The grublins screamed, and Spyro knew more would come. For now, he would just have to keep on fighting...

Cynder was furiously kicking and biting. She wasn't going to go down easily. She had used all her elemental powers hours ago, and was relying entirely on her melee skills and her strength. She swiped with her claws painfully down on a grublins head, and instantly, the grublin fell down. She quickly spun her tail around and deflected a sword swinging down on her back. The sword was flung metres into the air, and she smashed her tail down directly on the attackers head. The grublin died instantly. She yanked her tail out of the grublins wound. How long would this attack continue for?

Spyro looked at the gate. Him, with the help of four dragons, took down the ones which got through. The door was now completely sealed off, and by the look of it, the enemies had retreated. This should've been a great moment, and everyone else was celebrating, but Spyro was still worried. They could've easily taken the city, so why did they stop there? Spyro flew up to the city wall and looked at the enemies retreating. Everyone else was laughing and joyful, knowing they had just taken on the dark forces and came out alive. Spyro looked for the commander. There he was. Standing at the back of the army, was what looked like Gaul... wait... he looked exactly like what he saw in his vision...

"CYNDER!" Spyro screamed. How could he have not seen this coming? He had failed her. How could he let them take her again...

"Spyro, you know better than to let your emotions take over..." Said Terrador. But Spyro didn't listen, or even acknowledge Terrador. He just flew out over the army, high enough so that they could not shoot him down, but low enough so that he could see clearly what was down there. The commander of the army looked exactly like what he did look like in his dreams. Except... instead of an eye missing, he had it there... so it wasn't Gaul after all... and when he looked closer, getting a little risky with the arrow shots, he saw something. Like a dark patch over his back. Wait, that wasn't the ape... it was... Cynder...

*Before the army retreated...*

Cynder was almost completely exhausted. She had deflected blow after blow, but she hardly retaliated. Her body was telling her to just give up, but her mind was set on surviving. She had just taken down another four grublins, and it looked like there was none left. She had finally won her battle. She was panting and sweating after her ferocious battle. But luckily for her, she had only got a small scratch just under her eye where she wasn't fast enough to dodge the arrow. Wait, something bigger is coming... It looks like... Gaul? But he had his eye...

Two other dragons, Asuna and Stripes attempted to take him on. Asuna leaped in front of the ape to try and get its attention, whilst Stripes leaped at him. But this ape was more intelligent. He saw what was going to happen, and he whacked Stripes across the head with his shield, instantly knocking him out.

"Stupid dragons..." he mumbled to himself. "too ignorant to understand their opponents strength..." He was in a full set of iron armour, with a heavy iron sword and a massive sword, twice the size of his minions sword's.

"STRIPES!" Screamed Asuna, as she flew over to him. She leaned over Stripes, and picked him up with her claws. She barely avoided a slash coming from the ape, and flew away, tears falling from her eyes.

Cynder saw this and couldn't do anything to stop it. She was too tired to move, after the battle she had just fought. She tried to get up for the final time, and thankfully, she succeeded. She faced the ape, and used her fear attack to attempt to stun him, but the ape just raised his shield and turned to face her. The shield turned purple where she had hit it, and it seemed to absorb the attack...

"So Cynder... how was your little vacation from your true self?" Said the ape with mock kindness.

"This isn't a vacation, this is my true self" Said Cynder. She jumped in the air, and slashed with her claws upon the ape's armour, but it was to thick for her claws to penetrate. She jumped back in surprise. How could the apes make such a thick armour?

"Okay, master... now it's my turn..." Said the ape. He dropped his sword, and punched her. His punch surprisingly, was soo fast that even Cynder couldn't dodge it. The world suddenly turned black for Cynder...

The ape smiled, and grasped her tail. He pulled her over his shoulder, picked up his sword, and called for his dragons. Five black dragons came leaping out of the shadows. One was just a bit smaller than adult Cynder, aka evil Cynder, and the others where the same size as Cynder. The ape hauled himself onto the biggest dragon, and flew off. The other dragons escorted him to outside the wall.

He jumped off, and started barking orders to retreat to his captains. "COMON APES! WE'RE HEADING HOME!" he yelled, and the whole army yelled with happiness. He walked over to this grublin. But this grublin was much bigger than the rest and seemed to have an air of authority. He smiled excitedly as the ape commander walked over to him.

"So, have you got her?" He said excitedly, as the whole army of apes and grublins retreated.

"Yes, we got her" Said the commander. "Your army and our army will be lead by her when she's became what she was before" he said evilly, as both thier armies and them marched off into the distance...

 **Hey everyone! WE FINALLY HIT 7K VIEWS FOR THE CORRUPTED! And please message me if you want the corrupted to continue, and as always please leave a comment if you enjoyed/hated it with your reason why, or else i wont know why you like it/dislike it. Anyway heres the review thing again:**

 **1: Terrible!**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: Terrific!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Spyro58**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! And here's my next chapter, but one more thing: if you enjoy it, please review! Even if your a guest, review! Also i am thinking of recontinueing the corrupted, but only if enough people want it back in my new poll. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **5 hours after**

Spyro stood still in despair. Cynder had been taken from him. The one he loved, the one he cherished, was stolen away. How was this fair? Everything was perfect. He was just about to ask her, but she was just...

But no. He cant give up. He couldn't give up. He had to have some plan, but only if he knew where she may have been taken, then he could figure a way to get to her... but the guardians would never allow it. They had already started making plans to attack this new threat, but he knew that the dragons where too thinly spread that the whole plan would fail.

It was the next day. Desperation was fixed to his face as he bolted down the corridor.

"Hey spyro!" Said Flame. Spyro ignored him and kept running. "Slow down!" Yelled Flame, and Spyro eventually ground to a halt. "Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" Asked flame.

"I need to save her..." Said Spyro seriously. It took Flame just seconds to grasp at what he meant.

"No... no, no, no, no, no... you're not going, Spyro! The guardians need you for the war!" Said Flame, desperately trying to convince him to stay. But Spyro had already made up his mind, and he wasn't going to change it for anyone.

"Look, Flame I need to save her!" Said Spyro, in a desperate tone. Flame knew he wasn't going to change his mind when he heard him.

"Ok, but I think we should discuss it with our friends and find out who thinks its a good idea and who doesn't. We can't just go rushing off" Said Flame commandingly. Spyro nodded his head.

"Ok" Spyro said. "But with or without you guys, i'm still going" He said bravely as he walked off.

 **With Cynder...**

She awoke. She was in a dark cell block, by the look of it. There was green moss growing on the wall and a murky puddle of water was forming in the corner of the room. She was chained to the opposite corner, barely able to move her legs. There was heavy steel bars for the door, and by the look of it, they were strong enough to not be broken by melee hits. However, elemental damage could break it... if only she had some green gems...

Suddenly, the door burst open and the ape commander walked in. He grinned evilly, and gazed at Cynder. Cynder scowled at him. The ape commander sat down slowly, and watched as Cynder attempted over and over to slash him with her claws. Eventually, Cynder gave up, knowing that he was just out of her reach. She stared at the ape with pure hatred.

"So, we haven't even introduced each other..." he said as he started to slowly walk from one side of the room to the other. "And you already attempt to kill me?" He said rhetorically. "Well that doesn't matter. What's about to happen next is all that matters..." He said darkly.

One of the commander's servants came in, wielding an iron pole. He grinned, as he knew what would happen next. Another two of his servants came rushing through the door. One held a bag full of sticks, another held a burning torch. The servant holding the bag of sticks grasped a few and put them at the opposite end which cynder was chained to. The one with the torch lit the sticks on fire, and the one wielding the pole gave it to the ape commander. The ape commander smiled, and the servants both rushed outside, and waited at the door in case the fire died down.

"So, Cynder? Do you know how you became corrupted?" Cynder looked blankly at the ape commander as he poked the fire with the pole. The ape commander smiled wickedly, as he slowly withdrew the pole from the fire. "Well, the target" He gestured to Cynder with his free hand. "Must... give up..." He said, as he showed the bright red end of the pole to Cynder. Cynder's eyelids opened up in pure fear, as she knew what was about to happen... "Do you give up now?" Asked the ape commander.

"No!" She yelled, and spat directly at the ape commander. She wasn't going to give up so easily. The ape commander slowly started to put the pole on her top right leg...

Cynder screeched in agony as the boiling red poll slowly scolded her scales. She could smell her burnt flesh. She could feel blood dripping down her wound. She desperately struggled to get away from the burning pole, but the chains held her firmly in place. Tears of pain slowly began to drip down her face...

Eventually after a minute, the commander withdrew the pole from her skin. He had deliberately adjusted the pole so that it would hit her leg muscles, so she couldn't run for a long time. "So, do you give up now?" He said. He had felt soo good when he burnt her skin. It was like he was getting a reward after accomplishing a great achievement. He envied every one of the other torturers, because he loved when his enemies screamed in pain. He relished it...

"NEVER!" Cynder yelled. She wasn't going to give up so easily. Only one thing could deter her which even the apes didn't know... And that one thing, is Spyro...

The ape slowly began to put the pole in the fire again...

 **Back with Spyro...**

It was the next day. Spyro was waiting for his friends to turn up at his room. He kept walking back and fourth anxiously, as he knew every minute he waited, she could be hurt more and more. Eventually, there was a knock at the door. Spyro opened to door quickly, and saw all his friends waiting outside. They all looked just as worried as he was. Surprisingly, Ember looked worried.

"Come in" Spyro said quickly. His friends rushed in and closed the door behind them.

"Spyro, we've got to talk this through..." Said Flame quietly. "We can't have you running off on your own to save Cynder..."

"Well i'm not just going to leave her there... who knows what those sick apes are doing to her..." He said worryingly. He continued to walk from one side of the room to the other.

"Well... maybe the guardians have got this..." Said Ember, but everyone knew that was a lie.

"Maybe we should go along with Spyro... I mean, she means a lot to him and if my Asuna was ever taken away" Stripes looked at Asuna romantically "I would do anything to get her back" Asuna quickly nuzzled him.

"I think we should go for her too. She seems like a nice girl, and I don't have many friends which are girls..." Said Asuna. Spyro looked at Ember.

"Ember, you don't have to come, but remember that if you do come you will be doing me a great favour which I will return someday" Ember blushed. She could make Spyro do anything for her... Anything... but Cynder is her rival and if she's out of the way, then Ember has Spyro app to herself...

"Ok... I'll come..." she said defeated.

"I hope you all know that you are doing such a great thing for me..." Said Spyro happily.

"Hey, we owe you our lives for saving us from Malefor. The least we can do is help you" Said Stripes. Everyone else nodded.

"Ok... I've heard from the guardians that a small village to the north has been invaded and plundered by the same army that attacked us and captured Cynder..." Said Spyro.

"Wait, so your plan is to go into some village and try to find clues?" Retorted Ember.

"Have you got a better idea?' Said Stripes angrily. Ember glared at him.

"Maybe one of the villagers knows which direction the army head off to, and then hopefully find their base" Said Spyro strategically.

"When should we set off?" Asked Flame.

"Well, maybe we should gather some gems and then head off" answered Spyro. Everyone nodded, except for Ember. She was still in a huff that they were saving her rival...

 **Back with Cynder...**

Cynder's wound to her front left leg was agony. She had to limp to move any amount of distance without causing terrible pain to spring up. She lied down. She knew this was going to be tough, but she would never give up... she would do anything for Spyro... anything...

An ape unlocked the door and walked into the cell. He held a key, and a clamp. The clamp was so that she wouldn't bite the ape when he unlocked her. The ape put the clamp over her head, and she struggled with all her might to escape from the clamp. She hated feeling trapped, and this clamp made her feel even more so. The ape unlocked her chains, and held them in his hand. He tugged at the chains, and Cynder, feeling that she had no other option, obeyed him.

Cynder walked through what must have been a kilometre of pure cell blocks. There was over 500 dragons and dragonesses packed into this one, tiny underground fortress. Cynder's hopes went down. If they were underground, how would Spyro save her? No she mustn't lose hope. He would come... eventually...

Eventually, the ape stopped walking, and chucked Cynder in the canteen. It was full of dragons and dragonesses of all colours and shades. They all stared at her when she got shoved in. The ape had decided not to take off the clamp, so she would have to suffer the torture of embarrassment as well as pain.

Cynder sat down next to a table, and saw food already placed. In the canteen was 4 long tables, each fitting about 40 dragons on each side of the table. There was also a kitchen at the top of the canteen. The tables were made of stone, since that was the raw material which the underground fortress had way too much of. There was blood on some areas of the floor were there could've been a fight. Every dragon there looked like they had gone through some sort of torture before being forced to eat. At least there was other dragons to eat with, rather than just being in solitary confinement forever...

 **BACK WITH SPYRO...**

Spyro and his friends where ready to leave. They each held a bag shoved full of gems on their backs. They all put on a brave face.

It was early night.

"Well, I guess we better get moving" Said Stripes. And with that, the group set off. They all gracefully flew out of the balcony window, flapping their wings that little bit more to support the extra weight of their heavy bags.

Spyro and his friends flew through miles of dense forest, seeing all different sorts of trees and wildlife along the way. They felt the cool breeze on their faces as they glided past the woodland. Eventually though, they had to stop for the night.

"Hey Spyro" Said Ember impatiently.

"Yes?"

"Where can we stop for the night! My wings are killing me" Moaned Ember. Ironically, just as she said that, they came across a clearing in the forest. The clearing was right next to a massive hill, and on the hill was a smallish cave. Well, at least it would do for the night.

Spyro glided down to the cave and everyone follow d his lead. Everyone was sweaty and tired.

"Good spotting Spyro" Said Flame.

"Thanks" Stripes lay down next to Asuna and hugged her gently while she was sleeping. Ember feel sleep next to Flame but not romantically. Flame fell asleep too leaving just Spyro alone to his thoughts...

Spyro missed Cynder soo much... he was soo glad that all his friends came with him to help, but he wasn't sure whether they would be a help, or a burden, and he didn't want to have their blood on his hands...

Suddenly, while distracted by his own thoughts, he saw a ruffling in a nearby bush... spyro eyed it cautiously, not knowing what would jump out at him...

 **Hey guys, i finally made it back to the 2K word target! Yay! Also on a sadder note, i wont be online for two weeks. So for two weeks, i shall create a short story and ill post it when i come back. You can review it if you want when ive made it. Anyway please review it means alot to me! Heres the score system again:**

 **1: Terrible**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: Terrific**

 **Anyway good bye!**

 **Spyro58**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Just went to a friends house and stole his wifi so i could upload this chapter. Anyway please review it means alot to me! Bye! Enjoy**

Cynder lay down in pure exhaustion. She couldn't even eat , because the idiotic ape left the clutch on her face so she couldn't bite. She could barely walk back to her cell. Sweat poured off her scales like water down a stream. How long would this go on for..?

She knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, but she couldn't give up

"I will never give up..." She kept repeating in her head, as she dozed off into a light sleep.

 **With Spyro...**

Spyro glared at the bush. He saw someone in there, and he knew it wasn't the wind, because he couldn't feel a breeze. He looked sternly at the bush as a dark blue dragoness slowly trotted out.

Spyro gasped. She had a bright blue underbelly, and dark blue scales. She had light blue wings and dark blue membranes. She also had two horns sticking out of her head. But almost instantly, Spyro looked over her once again. She was wounded. He looked at her left leg, and saw a massive burnt hole in her leg muscles. He looked at her right wing. The wing had a massive claw shaped wound. Her wing was slowly dripping blood. Over her body, there was multiple scratches a bruises but nothing as terrible as her wing and leg wound.

She looked exhausted, an d before she even saw Spyro she fell down. Spyro quickly grabbed her before she fell down and put her on his back. "Hey, are you alright?" Asked Spyro to the dragoness.

"y-y-yes" She replied quickly. She was slipping in and out of consciousness from blood loss.

"It's ok..." Said Spyro. "You're in safe claws" Said Spyro, just before she fell unconscious.

 **Back with Cynder...**

Cynder woke up. Her whole body ached. She tried to stand up, but just kept falling down. Her insides were begging her to eat something, but there was nothing she could. Suddenly, the ape commander came walking in, with an impressed look on his creepy face.

"You surprise me, master..." Said the commander. "No wonder they call you 'the terror of the skies'... I think you have earned the right to know your worst enemy's name now" Said the commander intelligently. "My name... is Torwick. Commander Torwick" He clapped his hands, and two ape soldiers came in a threw a lump of meat each down at Cynder. Cynder looked helplessly at the food, and she knew she would be ridiculed for scoffing it down, but her stomach took over and she ripped a piece out of the first bit of meat, and swallowed it.

After Cynder had eaten, she glared dangerously at Torwick. Torwick just smiled. This was part of his plan. She had lost her dignity, and she was going through torture. She wont be able to hold onto her hope for much longer...

He walked out of the cell, and left her there to think. Cynder lied down, and waited patiently for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, the door slammed open and out came the same dragon that had taken her to the canteen yesterday, but he had a whip mark across one of his eyes. Serves him right.

The ape done the same thing he done last time, but this time he brandished the key to unlock it, so she could actually talk and eat. She walked the same horrible hallway, and heard the same screams from yesterday. Eventually, her and the ape got to the canteen. The ape threw open the door, and shoved Cynder in it. He slowly unlocked the clutch. Suddenly, Cynder struck out and almost bit the ape in the face, but she was just that little bit too far away to get him.

The ape slapped her across the face and moaned what seemed to sound like a 'you do it again and ill kill you' kind of moan. Everyone didn't bat an eye to her today, as everyone had seen her yesterday. The ape slammed the door shut, and Cynder had a feeling that she would be forced to socialise. A bright green dragon walked over to Cynder. He looked pretty friendly.

"Hey... aren't you the new dragoness... Cynder?" Asked the friendly dragon.

"Yeah..." Said Cynder sceptically.

"Well i'm Levia. Nice to meet you, Cynder" He said. Cynder didn't reply. She was still pretty sceptical. Cynder went and sat down at the nearest seat and Levia followed her and sat next to her.

For a few hours, she ate her food and talked to Levia. Levia was the same age as her and Spyro, and he was pretty friendly. Eventually, she said her goodbyes and was forced back into her cell for some more horrible punishments...

 **With The Blue Dragoness...**

She woke up and looked around her. She saw a small cave, with dark grey walls and a large opening at one end. The other end lead into a tunnel which looked like there was little rooms. She looked to her side. She saw Spyro silently sleeping. Wait, this is Spyro... the Spyro... sleeping next to her...

She jumped up in excitement, and instantly wished she hadn't. Her leg wound split open and she yelped in pain. Spyro suddenly woke up, and pulled her down next to him. He pinned her down, and the dragoness blushed terribly.

"Calm down..." He said soothingly. The dragoness had never heard such a beautiful voice in all her life... "What's you're name?" Asked Spyro, who was still pinning her down.

"I-i-i'm Saphira..." Said Saphira, dreamily.

"Nice to meet you Saphira. I'm Spyro" Said Spyro. Everyone else was outside sitting down. Spyro unpinned Saphira and walked outside. Saphira followed him, but tumbled over.

"Saphira!" He jumped and cushioned her fall. Her head was lying softly on his chest. She blushed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too..." Stuttered Saphira.

"It's ok" Said Spyro as he got up. "Maybe you should stay here. I'll go talk to the others" said Spyro caringly. Saphira couldn't believe how nice Spyro was. He was literally the dragon of dreams... Spyro looked soo cute and romantic, it was unbelievable! He was the one she had been searching for her entire life and she was going to win him over, one way or another...

"What are we going to do about Saphira?" asked Flame to the group.

"I say we leave her be. Give her some food and send him on his way" said Ember. She sounded stuck up.

"No! She would just get captured and have what happened to her happen again" Said Spyro.

"True... she would just be recaptured and that would help no one..." Said Stripes, concerned.

"What if we ask her who captured her? Maybe that is where Cynder will be" Asked Asuna.

"I'll go ask her" Said Spyro. "She trust me the most" everyone agreed except from Ember.

"What if she's a threat?" Said Ember.

"Well if she is, then why would she be wounded?" Said Flame.

"He has a point..." Said Asuna.

Ember gave up and just nodded. Spyro walked over to Saphira. Saphira looked like she was daydreaming, and didn't notice him.

"Hey Saphira..." Said Spyro.

"Oh, hi Spyro..." Said Saphira cutely.

"I want to ask you a question"

"Sure go ahead"

"Well, where did you get captured?" Saphira's eyes widened in fear as she remembered what horrific torture she had been through. Spyro noticed this, and quickly held her paw.

"Hey it's ok Saphira... you don't have to tell us..." Saphira suddenly stopped feeling worried the instant he touched her paw. She felt secure when he held her paw.

"No... I need to..." Said Saphira. "Well, I came from the north. But please don't go to the village nearby. It's entirely abandoned. I tried to go there for safety, but there was no one there..."

"But how far north is the place where you were taken?" asked Spyro curiously.

"Well, I can show you" Said Saphira. She attempted to get up, but she fell back down in exhaustion and pain.

"You won't be flying or walking anywhere with your injuries..." Said Spyro. He ran back to the other group. "Wait there Saphira!" He called to her. Spyro felt really bad for Saphira. She had to go through soo much pain, so much fear. He hoped Cynder didn't have to go through the same pain as Saphira has...

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter is tiny, but i felt like i desperately needed to make this next chapter because i havent made one in ages and i know i dont have much wifi, but i will try to steal some wifi from my friends and eventually ill get wifi back to normal and ill be making chapters every few days!**

 **Anyway, please review it means soo much to me and it means alot to me! Anyway, here is the score system again:**

 **1:Terrible**

 **2:Bad**

 **3:Ok**

 **4:Good**

 **5:Great**

 **(btw 6 is only used if you think this is one of the greatest books ever made for spyro)**

 **Anyway bye guys!**

 **Spyro58**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi im back after alot longer than i expected. Anyway i shall be back for a while and please please remember to review cause i barely had any reviews last chapter thanks!enjoy!**

Spyro flew through the beautiful blue skies, shooting through clouds like a comet. The group had decided to carry Saphira, and Spyro had offered. Saphira was surprisingly light, and Spyro barely noticed her weight on his back. She was incredibly warm on his back, and sweat was pouring down his face from the heat.

"Hey Spyro, if you need a rest just tell us" Said Stripes worryingly.

"We don't want you to faint" Said Flame, also worried.

"We must... keep... going..." Said Spyro, panting every few words. Spyro felt a massive gush of wind that instantly cooled him down. He turned around and saw Saphira shooting wind from her muzzle into his face. She smiled, cutely.

"I never did tell you my element..." Said Saphira intriguingly. "I'm a moon dragoness" She said. Everyone turned thier heads towards her., even though they were flying. They quickly adjusted thier flying manoeuvres. They all barely missed the hill they were flying over, and birds shot up into the sky as they narrowly avoided the trees.

"I've never heard of that element..." Said Spyro.

"Have you never heard of us? Well ill start from the beginning... we are known as 'Dual Dragons'. We have two elements when we are born. There are four different Dual Dragons..."

"Wait..." Interrupted Asuna. "Why didn't the Guardians tell us about you then?" Said Asuna.

"That's because they don't know about us" Answered Saphira. "Well as I was saying, there are four different Dual dragons. The Moon Dragon is an ice and wind dragon. The Supernova dragon is a fire and electric dragon. The Darkness dragon is a shadow and fear dragon. The Terra Dragon is a earth and poison dragon"

"So do they each have different elemental attacks to us?" Asked Flame.

"Yes. Also one more thing: the ape commander that kidnapped your friend recruits the darkness dragons, so he has a whole army of them. But only the ones which are corrupted follow him. The rest are locked away and tortured until they give up and let the darkness consume them"

"But Cynder can control four elements... she's not a darkness dragon!" Said Spyro desperately hoping that he hadn't tortured Cynder, buts somewhere in his heart he knew the truth.

"Well, she once was the enemy. Maybe he's trying to turn her over" Said Saphira. Spyro felt pain and anger start to manifest in his heart when he heard that. He felt his anger start to consume him. His scales started to turn black. "Spyro?"

"Spyro!" Yelled Ember. "Don't do this!"

"Look, we will never find Cynder if you turn dark!" said Asuna comfortingly. Spyro told himself that in his head, and suddenly he subdued his anger for now.

"I'm... i'm sorry..." Said Spyro. "It's just... how could anyone..."

"It's ok, she will be fine, you just have to have hope" Said Flame as they al continued to fly over Avalar.

 **With Cynder...**

Her hope was still strong even after what had happened to her. She told herself the whole way through that day that Spyro would save her. She had a dream last night that he would break through the cell block's door and smash the bars to her cell with his powerful earth missile, and that he would hold her in his arms and passionately kiss her, but she knew it was only a dream, because Spyro never knew how much she cared for him.

As usual, an ape came into the cell and escorted her to the cafeteria, and she would eat her food and have a chat with her knew friend Levia. He would always make up funny jokes which made her laugh cutely.

"Cynder, do you have any family?" asked Levia.

"No..." Answered Cynder. "Well, at least none that i know about..."

"I have a sister called Saphira, but i'm afraid that she may be dead because she has not came here in a while" Said Levia depressingly.

"I'm sure she will be alright" Said Cynder, trying to lift his spirits.

"I hope she is" He said, a bit less sad. "She means the world to me..."

 **Back with Spyro...**

Spyro looked down. The landscape below him was beautiful and full of life in every corner. He felt a bit of happiness knowing that he had made sure that this would survive. But every time he felt happy, guilt would replace it as he knew Cynder was probably going through the worst possible pain. That's what kept his wings beating even though he felt like giving up physically and mentally.

"Anytime now we should see it" Said Saphira. Spyro looked around, and he instantly stopped where he was.

Behind him, he could hear someone screaming. It was however, faint, so no one else could pick up on it. "I know where she is" Said Spyro with a dangerous tone. "I'm going to kill that commander..."

"Spyro..." Said Flame. "We can't just storm in..." Said Flame.

"We should wait until night" Said Stripes. He knew what to do; he had been thinking of a plan the whole time they where flying. The group glided down gracefully onto the grass next to the hill. Spyro had tears down his face from the screams faintly coming from the hill. Every inch of Spyro's muscly body wanted to charge onto the hill and blast it with his earth missile and save every poor dragon in that prison, but some part of him knew it would be a suicide mission. Spyro stood up alert. He didn't even notice it when Saphira gently hugged him.

"Spyro, it will be alright... trust me..." Said Saphira gently.

"I failed her... she needed me and I..."

"Stop it, there was nothing you could do..." Interrupted Ember as she also slowly hugged Spyro.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give to be where Spyro is right now..." Said Flame smiling.

 **Back with Cynder...**

"Why haven't you given up yet?" Said Torwick. He slapped her. "Just give up... no one cares about you..."

"NO! SPYRO CARES!" interrupted Cynder. Torwick punched her head, making blood spill out of her mouth.

"Spyro is dead! I killed him" Said Torwick.

"no..." Said Cynder quietly

"Oh and by the way, he died in pain. I stabbed his chest, and he slowly bled to death. He tried and tried to save you, but he ran out of blood. I left his bloody corpse where he fell" Said Torwick. He knew she would give up now that she thought her saviour was dead.

"You killed him..." Said Cynder dangerously. Torwick laughed. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She tried to lunge at him, but she forgot about the chains and she fell back. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" She yelled at him as he walked out of the cell laughing. Finally, something got through to her. It was only a matter of time until she gave up. He relished her pain, the more she screamed and cried the more he laughed. He thought in his little sick mind that it was somehow funny.

Cynder lay down. There was no point to life anymore now that the one dragon that she felt like she really understood and the dragon that understood her, was dead. Cynder knew she had to sleep, but every time she got even the slightest bit drowsy, the image of Spyro dead awoken her.

It was midnight. Cynder stared through the bars. She saw the familiar sight of rows upon rows of cells, each containing one dragon. Each dragon had endured the same torture as the one before them, and Cynder could see the pain in their eyes. They were all desperately trying not to give into temptation of corrupting, but eventually, they would all go down the same route as her. She tried to think about something else. Like that Spyro wouldn't have wanted her to become corrupted over his death. If anything, he died trying to stop her becoming corrupted... But still... something inside of her was taken; and it could never be replaced by anyone else...

 **Hi guys. Another short chapter, but the next few will be alot bigger. Remember to review and tell me what i done wrong/right. Anyway, here are the ratings:**

 **1: Terrible**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: AWESOME!**

 **Bye,**

 **Spyro58**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone im back with another chapter! I hope your enjoying this as much as i am writing it. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Flame, as he quickly looked over the edge of the ledge which he and spyro perched on.

"We must try..." Spyro said softly. Flame could hear a quiet thumping noise in his chest. His face was slowly dripping with sweat as he knew what he had to do.

Underneath them, exactly as they had planned, was both of the ape guards. They were grunting loudly to each other, almost as if they were drunk. Flame looked inti the edges of the forest, where the dragonesses and stripes would be. At first glance, Flame couldn't see them, but upon closer inspection, he could faintly make out some bright pink scales. It was Ember...

 **With Ember**...

Ember slowly lied down, as though she was stalking her prey. She looked up, and saw Flame and Spyro perched on the ledge of the mountain. She looked back at her prey; two apes, both fully armoured and armed with swords. They were wearing thick metal armour, which if not struck with enough force, would only scratch the thick armour. She glanced at the door. The door had ten metal bars, horizontally and vertically. The door had two torches at the top two corners of the door. Also on the door, was a keyhole. That was her final destination.

"I can't believe i'm doing this..." Whined Ember.

"Just do it" sighed Stripes. He was really starting to tire from her constant resilience to their cause.

After hearing this, she counted down slowly in her head to calm her nerves.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

Her adrenaline suddenly spiked up as she leaped out of her hiding places and attacked the apes. She brutally swiped at the first ape, however it just scratched the metal. By that time, the apes had unsheathed their swords...

"now" Whispered Spyro, and Spyro and Flame jumped down behind the apes and bit into their necks. The putrid taste of ape blood filled Spyro's mouth, but he didn't care. All that mattered now, was Cynder...

The group gathered round the entrance.

Spyro instantly smashed the bars open with his earth missile. Bits of metal bar flew through the air in random directions, and Spyro rushed through.

"Damn it, Spyro! We were supposed to sneak in, grab her, and escape!" Exclaimed Flame in horror. Everyone sprinted down the corridor after Spyro. They ran past tons of cells, but they were too focused on catching up with Spyro to notice them. Spyro felt sweat fly from his body as he ran. He saw many ape guards, but he ran straight past them. He had to find her...

He suddenly jolted to a stop. He looked straight ahead of him. He could hear Cynder. He suddenly heard a whistling noise near his head, and jolted to the right, barely missing a sword. He quickly swung his tail, which knocked the ape guard off his feet. Again, he heard a whistling noise and jolted his head to the left, again barely missing a fatal blow. The sword which was meant for him, buried itself deep into the first ape guard. Spyro jumped on the second ape guards back, and bit into his neck.

"Slow down Spyro!" Said Stripes, panting. The rest of the group where panting as well, but Spyro seemed to be fine.

"I know where she is..." Said Spyro. Ironically, just as he said that, Cynder called out for help again.

"ok... lets go!" Said Flame.

They all headed down the corridor as a group.

Spyro couldn't believe his eyes. He looked into the cell. He had finally found her... after soo long of searching... she was right in front of his eyes, asleep. Spyro looked around at his friends which had all made this moment come true. They all looked almost as relieved as he had (except for Ember, but she did look a bit like she cared). Spyro shot his earth missile at the door. The last obstacle, blocking him from Cynder, was finally gone...

Spyro gazed down at Cynder. She had a deep wound through her right knee, making her immobile on land. He glanced up at her wing. There was a deep scratch in it, and not to mention how many other scratches littered across her body.

"It's me..." said Spyro. He looked at her.

"Cynder? Cynder!CYNDER!"Yelled Spyro. Tears fell down his cheeks. He hugged Cynder softly, giving his heat to her body.

Cynder moved her head slowly. She felt something embracing her. She slowly opened her eyes...

"S-s-spyro? I-i knew you would c-come" Said Cynder with pure joy and surprise. Spyro looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Cynder... I thought I... I thought I lost you forever..." Said Spyro. His heart felt warmer than the sun. He slowly began to smile.

"Were going to get you out of here, Cynder..." Said Spyro.

"Spyro, thank you..." Said Cynder, happily. "I owe you my life..."

"We haven't got time to say hello, we have got to get moving!" Said Ember, ruining the moment. "Oh and don't forget, you owe me one to Spyro" She said with a cute yet evil smile.

Spyro lifted Cynder onto his back, and the group sprinted back the way they came. Cynder's heart was beating faster than ever before.

The group all sprinted and they all streamlined their bodies (except for spyro) so they could keep up with Spyro. They ran past many apes, but they were just too fast for the apes to catch. They ran past cell after cell, and eventually when they nearly gave up running, they emerged into the darkness.

"We done it... WE DONE IT!" Exclaimed Asuna. Everyone was panting. They couldn't believe what they had just accomplished. They had just raided an ape base and no one was hurt. But their luck just ran out when they saw a massive ape shadow.

"So, we meet at last... Spyro..." Torwick said, with hatred in his voice. "So you are the 'Legendry dragon' which defeated our master..."

"And your the one... which tortured her..." Said Spyro, with equal amount of hatred. Everyone in the group started to back away. They all had fear stricken on their faces.

"Haha, yes. I am the one, and let me tell you; She was the best. I relished scorching her leg. The more she screamed" He moved slightly closer to Spyro, and he could tell it was working because Spyro was slowly turning dark. "The more I relished it" Spyro clawed at Torwick's face, leaving massive scratches on his face, bleeding profusely.

"Spyro! Please don't do this!" Said Cynder.

"Go..." Said Spyro. The group looked hesitantly at Spyro.

"No we wont leave you!" Yelled Cynder, but she was already grabbed by Saphira.

"Hehehe... Your little girlfriend doesn't want to leave you, eh? She's so stupid... so arrogant..." Spyro breathed his convexity at Torwick. Torwick merely held up his shield, and the energy seemed to be absorbed.

"What..." Said Spyro, astonished by what he saw. But he didn't have time to gaze at it in wonder as Torwick smashed it into his face.

Spyro screamed in pain, and he instantly turned light again. When he touched that shield, it felt as though his soul was being sucked from inside of his body. He fell to the floor, barely able to catch his breath. He looked up at Torwick. Torwick smiled. Spyro blasted him in the face with his last remaining elemental power. He had blasted him with electricity.

Torwick screeched an ungodly screech. Spyro done the right thing to do, and fled. Better to life to fight another day. But, just when he thought he was safe, he felt a blade pierce through his body. He yelped in pain, and flew out of Torwick's reach. His chest was covered in blood. He just had to keep flying and hope it hadn't hit any of his major organs, no matter how much it hurt him...

 **With Cynder...**

Cynder snapped open her eyes. She was on a hospital bed. She looked around her. She saw nurses caring for the wounded. The floors were made of wood, the walls; of stone, and the ceiling was also made of wood. She must be in the central hospital. Nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary, was that Spyro was right next to her. But not sitting next to her; he was in a hospital bed...

 **HI GUYS just finished another chapter. Again, please review it means alot. Here are the scores again:**

 **1:terrible**

 **2:bad**

 **3:ok**

 **4:good**

 **5:great**

 **6:AWESOME**

 **Bye for now,**

 **Spyro58**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS its been ages i know but ive had it pretty rough these past few days. Anyway, enjoy!**

Cynder stared down at Spyro. She looked in pain at Spyro's wound. She hated herself for leaving him like that; she should have stayed and helped him. She should have been there with him, instead of being a coward and running away.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this" Said Flame, with empathy in his voice. "He done what he thought was right" Cynder couldn't keep her eyes off of Spyro. Flame knew Spyro wouldn't want to see her like this if he was dead.

"Look, it was his choice. Not yours's" Said Stripes. He had more experience with this kind of thing.

"He made the wrong choice." Cynder said, with no emotion in her voice. Flame and Stripes sat there next to Spyro's bed along with Cynder. They all sat there in silence for what felt like days, but was just a few hours.

"Well we better get going. Its night" Said Flame.

"It's pretty late. You should go to sleep too" Flame and Stripes walked off, leaving wooden noises echoing around the almost empty hospital. Cynder still sat there, not moving a muscle. She slowly pushed Spyro's duvet up, rolled into his bed and moved the duvet over her. This was what she had always loved doing, just silently going into his bed when he was asleep and making him jump out when he awoke. Except this time was different. He may never wake up again...

 **With Saphira, Ember and Asuna...**

"So wait, if dual dragons can use different elemental attacks, then what different attack can you do?" Asked Ember, as she tried to understand what Saphira was telling her. There was obviously an elephant in the room but no one wanted to pay attention to it.

"Well, since i'm a moon dragoness, I can use Wind and Ice. Here ill show you the move I made up" The dragonesses were doing some night training, since none of them could sleep after what had happened to Spyro.

Saphira jumped in the air and she seemed to almost blend in with the night sky. She flew straight towards the ground like a missile hitting it's target, then shot right up and aimed her head at a dummy, and used her breath.

But this wasn't any ordinary breath.

Ice spikes shot out of her mouth like bullets. The ice was however, a lot bigger, and faster, and were glowing dark blue.

"When you get hit bit one of those, you lose a fraction of your elemental powers. If you have none left, then the spikes will drain your physical power until you collapse from exhaustion."

"Woah..." Said Ember and Asuna in awe. "I've never heard of an attack which does that before..." Said Asuna, with curiosity in her voice.

"If only Spyro was here to see this.." Said Ember. Everyone stared at the ground gravely. They all knew that he most likely wouldn't survive the night. They had already cried themselves dry hours ago, and where trying desperately to forget about his almost lifeless body lying on the hospital bed...

 **Back with Cynder...**

Cynder loved lying next to Spyro. It comforted her. It was the one thing she truly enjoyed. She was incredibly tired right now, but she just couldn't stop thinking about everything which had happened to her. The pain, the happiness, the sadness, the joy, all of those motions mixed together into a blob inside her head...

She felt an arm slowly slither along her back and hug her. She felt Goosebumps on her neck. She turned around. She didn't say anything. She just hugged back.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held Spyro in her arms. The tears rolled onto Spyro's cheek as she held him tightly against her body. "Never do that to me again Spyro!" Said Cynder, half crying half talking. She couldn't believe he was still alive yet she was mad with him at the same time. How is it possible to be happy yet be angry at someone at the same time? Spyro just smiled a joyful smile.

"So, why are you in the same bed as me?" Asked Spyro curiously.

"Erm... its not what it looks like..." Said Cynder, embarrassingly. She was slowly beginning to blush.

"Ok, but there's one thing I want you to know..." Said Spyro seriously. "There is nothing, nothing, I wouldn't do to protect you Cynder..." Cynder looked at him and smiled romantically. Spyro also smiled sheepishly. She looked so romantic in the moonlight. He had an urge to kiss her. And this time, he let it out...

Spyro moved his muzzle slowly towards Cynder's, and kissed her, passionately. He pushed her down, to a point where he was lying on top of her and he still continued to kiss her. Every inch of him wanted to kiss her, to make her feel great. His heart was leaping. He poured every inch of his love for Cynder into that one kiss, to make Cynder enjoy it.

Slowly, Spyro brought his muzzle away from Cynder's, and lied back down where he was. Cynder looked at him in astonishment. "S-s-spyro?" Said Cynder. Spyro was incredibly embarrassed, and wanted to role up into a little ball and hide. But dragons cant do that. "I loved that."

This time, it was Spyro's turn to be astonished. He never thought for one moment that she would have not rejected him. Sure, she didn't say she wanted to go out with him, but she didn't reject him either. Spyro wanted to kiss her again, but this time he restrained himself.

Spyro wanted to say something to her, anything, but he just couldn't fine the words. Cynder smiled playfully. "Night, Spyro" She said as she slowly closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful lying next to him... he never wanted this moment to end...

 **With the guardians...**

"We need to stop this army before it reaches our walls" Said Terrador. The three guardians were all sitting in their meeting room. The meeting room was cosy. It was made entirely out of wood, and had a small brick fireplace on the wall. It also had a lot of bookshelves containing everything the dragon race new about the planet and their own race.

"We would be outnumbered: 10 apes to the dragon. We don't stand a chance!" Said Volteer.

"We have to try..." Said Cyril. "What choice do we have?"

"But... but the odds are impossible! It would be suicide! I mean, Spyro could be dead thanks to their commander alone! At least wait until Spyro is back to his normal self!" Volteer exploded.

"Fine, but if we wait much longer, we will be putting civilians at risk" Said Terrador.

A few hours ago, Saphira had told the guardians everything she knew about the base, and everything she knew about dual dragons. At first, the guardians where at shock. But then they suddenly understood the dangerous situation they were in. They had a war on their hands, yet not enough soldiers to fight in it...

 **Next morning, with Spyro...**

Spyro slowly peeled open his eyes. He looked at Cynder and smiled. Yet another perfect night's sleep with her lying next to him. But he and Cynder had somehow forgotten that this building was public, and that everyone was staring at them. Spyro stared back, and slowly pulled his arms off of Cynder.

"Cynder, wake up..." Said Spyro.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, to see lots of dragons staring at her. She suddenly understood the situation she was in. She slowly crawled out of Spyro's bed and sat next to him. Both dragon's cheeks where bright pink when the nurse came back over.

"He made it... He actually made it..." Said the nurse excitedly. Instantly, her mood changed as she glared at Cynder. "I hope you two didn't do anything last night" Spyro looked away in pure embarrassment.

"We didn't..." Pleaded Cynder. The nurse stared into her eyes. It was as if she was staring into her soul to decide whether or not she was lying.

"Ok, ill believe you this time, but don't let me see you sleeping with Spyro again. This hospital is for the sick and wounded, and you obviously aren't sick nor wounded" She said as she walked off to check on another patient.

 **With Saphira...**

Saphira snapped open her eyes. Fear clouded her vision. She slowly looked around. It was just a nightmare...

She was in Asuna's room. The guardians were currently creating a room for her, so she had to sleep here for the night. Saphira walked to the door and opened it almost silently. She couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, she had the same nightmare over and over again. She just couldn't get that image out of her head...

She rushed down the corridor and flew gracefully outside. She loved the feeling of the air in her wings. It made her feel at peace with herself, and she was never frightened of falling. She looked over the grand city. It was a masterpiece. She had never seen a city this big before. Buildings stretched for miles in every direction, and occasionally a massive park filled with grass and flowers. Yet, something felt empty about the City. Only a fraction of the buildings were actually occupied.

During the war, half of Warfang's dragon population had died. Saphira couldn't imagine the pain which must have engulfed the City after the war. But still, somehow the city was back to normal after barely any time, and everyone was leading their normal lives.

Saphira flew around in the sky for another hour or so, thinking about Warfang and Spyro. She giggled to herself at the thought of Spyro being his. Deep down inside though, she could tell that he loved Cynder, but she hid those doubts deep inside her, never to be found...

 **With Torwick..**

He grinned. His army would be ready to move in under three days. He could almost imagine the pure terror on the dragons faces when his army attacked their City. He sharpened his blade on a rock, and stared at the blade as it slowly got sharper.

"You where lucky to escape with your life, Spyro. But next time we meet, you will suffer a fate worse than death, and there will be nothing you can do to prevent it..."

 **Hi everyone! I know its been ages so this time I wont confirm a date the next chapter will be out for cause i will probably miss that date. And please, please review if you have read this chapter. Anyway, here is the Rating:**

 **1: Terrible**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: AWESOME**

 **Bye for a while,**

 **Spyro58**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys its been ages, I know, but ive read some really good fanfictions which have motivated me to continue my own. Anyway, Please enjoy and review because if you dont review i wont know what i did wrong . Anyway, enjoy!**

Cyril stared at the ground.

They had no chance, only a few hundred dragons to fight possibly over ten thousand armoured and trained apes. He knew he had to make a decision. Attack before they reach the walls, or defend?

"Damnit, Ignitus! What should I do?" Cyril yelled frustratingly. H e looked down and studied the map again. The ape's army was coming in from the north, about three days away from the city's walls. He knew countless innocent dragons would be slayed if he waited, but he also knew that if he waited, he would have the strategic advantage with the cliff-like walls. This was one decision that would keep him up all night...

 **With Spyro...**

Spyro stared out into the night sky. He loved the beautiful night sky almost as much as he loved Cynder. Every time he saw that sky, he imagined her zooming through the sky, laughing and smiling. That's all he truly wanted; her happiness...

"Hey Spyro" Said Cynder curiously. Spyro blushed.

"H-hi Cynder" He said nervously, glad that she couldn't read his mind.

Cynder stared into the starry night sky. "So you like it out here too?" Asked Cynder. Spyro nodded his head.

Spyro loved her company. Whenever she was around him, his heart always raced. He slowly walked over to Cynder, not moving his head, until he was almost touching her. He put his paws on the banister. His cheeks where as red as tomatoes, if not more red. Cynder slowly put her paw on top of his. Spyro looked shockingly at his paw, but then instantly relaxed. He wished this moment would never end...

 **With Stripes, Flame, Ember and Saphira...**

"Do you think they are going out?" Asked Saphira. The group where outside in the park, even though it was past midnight. They were all staring up at Spyro and Cynder, and yet they couldn't see them.

"She better not be" Said Ember angrily.

"If anything dirty happens between those two, we should probably run a mile away from Ember..." commented Flame.

"Yeah.." Said Stripes whilst laughing.. "Anyway, where is Asuna? She should be here by now..."

"She's training right now" Said Saphira. "I asked her earlier"

"Oh..." Stripes said sadly. He missed her. He hadn't seen her since Saphira used her new element, she kept saying to him over and over again that she 'wasn't strong enough', even though stripes had told her continuously that she was.

"Anyway, we should leave them be for now" Said Flame. He was getting bored and tired, and obviously Spyro and Cynder weren't going to go further than a touch.

"Agreed" said Stripes.

 **Back with Spyro...**

Spyro and Cynder stood there, with their paws touching, for more than an hour. Spyro couldn't believe how lucky he was. Spyro had literally everything in his life. He was wealthy, he was powerful and he had lots of friends. But the one thing he didn't have, was love. He never though he would ever be truly in love, but its happened. He knew he loved her all his life, but never understood. Now was the perfect time to tell her...

"Spyro..." Whispered Cynder. She looked into his eyes. "Can I... can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, and thanks for asking" Replied Spyro. Cynder slowly lied down next to Spyro...

 **The next day,**

 **With Cyril...**

Cyril stared into the bright light blue sky. Was this the right decision? Was it really a good idea? Cyril sighed.

"Alright, were going to attack them before they make it to the city" Addressed Cyril. Terrador and Volteer were in front of Cyril. "I'm going to bring the whole army along with us... maybe if we surprise them, they wont be ready for the attack"

"But then what about the city? What if they set up an ambush?" Said Volteer.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" Answered Terrador.

 **Back with spyro, a few hours after...**

Spyro picked up his golden helmet and quickly shoved it on his head.

As soon as Spyro heard about the war, he ran to the armoury. He told all his friends about it, and they instantly followed him. His heart was full of adrenaline at the thought of the war.

"Spyro... you don't have to fight this one..." Said Cynder. She looked awesome in her armour.

"No, i'm not going to let my friends fight this was whilst I sit and watch from the side-lines" Said Spyro. Deep down inside he was terrified. He didn't want to lose Cynder again, but he didn't want to kill anymore... he just wanted a peaceful life. But that's what he is going to fight for.

Spyro looked sorrowfully at the ground. He knew not all of them would make it. He looked across the wall. All he could see on the grass was a mass of different colours, red, blue, green, yellow, brown, pink. All of those colours were dragons. He knew lots of them wouldn't make it, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. There may only be a thousand of them, but they had him to relay on.

"Well... this is it..." Said Flame. He sighed. He looked up at the rest of his friends. He looked over at Ember. "Ember, if we don't make it..."

"Don't" She answered, almost instantly.

"But..." Said Flame, tears forming in his eyes.

"We will make it" Said Ember, as though she knew what would happen. She too, was barely holding it together.

 **Almost an hour later...**

Spyro flew through skies with Cynder on his left and Saphira on his right. He couldn't stop thinking about Cynder. If she got hurt, he would hate himself forever. The eight of them split into three groups: Spyro, Saphira, Cynder in group one. Their group would attack at the mainlines along with most of the army. The second group, Flame and Ember, would join a smaller army to attack from the right flank. The last group, Stripes and Asuna joined. smaller army as well to the right flank. However, they were still about half an hour from the battlefield.

 **With Cynder, Saphira and Spyro...**

"Spyro... if I die on the battlefield... I want you to know that I am so grateful..." Said Cynder."You've saved me even when I didn't want to be saved... You gave my life meaning..."

"Cynder... I wont let you die..." Said Spyro. He would never let her die. He would rather kill himself than see her die.

"Spyro... I barely know you, but you are one great guy... I hope we make it out of this alive..." Said Saphira.

"We will..." Said Spyro. "We must..."

 **With Flame and Ember...**

"Ember I want you to know something..." Started Flame.

"Save it until after the war" Replied Ember. She was strong about this. She knew they would all make it out. Alive.

Flame charged at Ember and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ember... I love you..."

 **With Stripes and Asuna...**

Stripes looked into Asuna's crying eyes. He could feel all the pain and horror behind them. He gave her his most loving stare and spoke softly.

"Asuna... Don't cry... we will survive..."

"I love you Stripes..."

"I love you two Asuna..." Stripes kissed her, and held that kiss for over a minute. "We will survive..."

 **Back with Spyro's group...**

This was it.

Spyro could see the massive ape army charging across the grassy field towards them. His adrenaline started pumping. This could be his last moment of peace. This could be the last time he ever saw his friends again. He felt anger surge through his veins. No. This wasn't the last moment. There would never be a last moment as long as he believed in himself. He looked across the dragon army. They all looked back at him, waiting for his order.

This is his time to be that beacon of hope that this army desperately needs. He leaped into the air.

"CHARGE!"

 **Hi everyone! This is a short chapter, and could be terrible, but atleast i got a chapter out there. Anyway, heres the voting system again!**

 **1: Terrible**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: Awesome**

 **Thanks guys! Also I really appreciate reviews and it motivates me to make more chapters and it also tells me what I did wrong and what I did right so that I can make the story better!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Spyro58**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys its been a while but ive came back. Ive had over 100 views for each chapter, and that means alot to me, even though i only got 2 reviews last chapter. Please guys, i will constantly keep reminding you that the more reviews I get and when you tell me what i did wrong/right will always help me to make more chapters. But anyway, Enjoy!**

The beige dragoness charged at the startled ape and sunk her teeth deep inside his neck. She could feel his blood running down her throat as she bit deeper, making sure it was lethal. She let go and swivelled around, to see two apes charging at her with deadly spears. She jumped into the air, but was a little too late and felt the steel blade penetrate her leg. She screamed in pain, and yanked the spear out of her leg. She could feel hot blood rushing from her dangerous wound. She had to do something about it and quick. She looked down at her wound. She gripped her leg, and suddenly felt cold metal penetrate her heart. It was the other spear ape. She was too preoccupied with her wounds, that she didn't check on the other ape. The ape stood over her, and stood on her chest. He cried in triumph, but was almost instantly frozen from an ice missile by a blue dragon. A tear rolled down the beige dragoness's eyes. The blue dragon screeched in emotional pain. She was his girlfriend. He jumped onto of her.

"I... love... you..." Said the beige dragoness softly, feeling her hot life blood slowly dripping out of her. Two tears fell from the blue dragons eyes as he saw his love of his life die. He kissed her.

"I love you too..." He felt cold steel rip through his back. He knew he should have been paying attention to the battlefield, but losing her made him not care for life anymore. All he wanted was peace, so that him and her could live happily together, without fear, without worry, without pain... but that obviously was not supposed to happen... he was slowly dying because he wanted her to be happy... and yet he failed that. Her lifeless corpse was the last thing he ever saw.

Spyro flew through the air. His heart was filled with rage at the sight of his dead comrades. "I wont let you're deaths be useless... We will win this..." He looked down and saw a few dragons which were losing to a mass of eight apes. He dived down at incredible speeds and shot a fireball towards the apes. One of them died instantly; the rest were startled. The other dragons easily cut them down one by one until the eight apes were dead.

Spyro hurled himself towards the sky as a horde of arrows came shooting through the air. He dodged every last one of them. He swooped through the sky and landed in the mass of archers that had just shot at him. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins as he unleashed a torrent of flames. He could hear the screams of the apes as they burned; and he enjoyed it. After all they had done to the dragon race, did they really deserve to live?

 **With Cynder...**

Cynder slashed the ape's chest open, and jumped into the sky. She narrowly dodged an arrow aimed directly for her head and swung her tail towards another advancing ape. Every time she defeated one another somehow took his place; yet she never gave up hope. She kept on fighting. She wouldn't stop until they were either all dead or surrendered, and even if the apes surrendered, the bloodshed might not stop...

 **With Stripes and Asuna...**

Stripes let loose an electric bolt, instantly frying the ape's metal armour. He quickly glanced in Asuna's direction, but thankfully, she was doing alright. He was dripping in sweat. It had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen hours.

Asuna swung her tail, sending the advancing ape metres away. She looked at the remaining spear ape. She quickly jumped, flapped her wings, and landed behind the spear ape. The spear ape didn't stand a chance, since it took so long to move the spear in a circle to face the other direction. Asuna leaped onto the ape's back and tore into him. Asuna quickly finished him off and moved onto her next target...

 **With Flame and Ember...**

Flame stared at the approaching apes. Three of them in total. "Just a little further..." thought Flame.

As soon as the apes moved a bit further forward, he launched his fireball towards them. One of them was burned terribly, the other two sustaining only minor damage to the armour, but all three of them were stunned.

"NOW!" Yelled Flame, and Ember came crashing down from behind onto the apes. She bit into one of the less damaged one's necks, and killed him. She then slashed the throat of the severely injured one, and Flame had already finished off the last one. Both of them were panting and sweating profusely. This was like training. Only a hundred times harder. In training, if either of them messed up, they could try again. In war, if either of them messed up, they were dead...

 **With Saphira...**

Saphira jumped towards the apes, swinging her tail and claws rapidly. She had jumped into a crowd of four apes, and had took out two of them almost instantly. She used her ice spikes on one of the remaining apes. She had impaled the ape. The ape screamed in pain, but Saphira forgot about him and moved onto the remaining ape. She jumped at him and stabbed him with her tail. She felt the ape's steaming blood on her tail. She flicked it off. She stared over the battlefield. "Where are you Spyro..." This was yet another mistake. She should have finished him off. But she didn't. The other ape, that had been impaled by the ice spike, threw his sword at Saphira. Saphira saw this out of the corner of her eye and desperately tried to avoid it, but to no avail. She was just too late... she felt the boiling metal sink into her chest. It was near the edge of her chest, and wasn't lethal, but would surely make her attacks less accurate and powerful, and even painful for her to perform. She yelled in agony, and fell to the ground. A purple shadow of a dragon came to view in her pain-stricken vision. She felt herself being picked up and flew away...

Saphira woke up. She looked around. She was in the forest at the edge of the battlefield. She saw Spyro standing over her, putting bandages over her wound. The sword had already been removed by Spyro before she came to her senses.

"Spyro..." Saphira said. She looked at him. She could see the worry in his eyes as he worked away at her wound. She knew that he wasn't a doctor, but she knew that he had basic first aid in case an ally got wounded.

"You will be ok Saphira... Trust me..." Said Spyro as confidently as he could under these circumstances. A black dragoness glided down next to them. She looked in shock at Saphira's horrific wound.

"Saphira... what happened?" Asked Cynder.

"I... I was foolish... I thought an ape was dead when I impaled him, but he wasn't. I should have made sure..." Spyro hugged her.

"You done the best you could Saphira..."

Cynder looked at her with slight jealousy. She pulled on Spyro's arm. "Come on we have to get back out there" Cynder said.

"Ok. Lets go" Replied Spyro. "Saphira, just wait here until the medics arrive" Spyro said. "We have to get going"

 **With Asuna and Stripes...**

Asuna had been hit with two arrows, and yet she still fought on. Stripes had been slashed three times across his legs, all of them bleeding profusely. They were both running out of physical and elemental power, but thankfully, almost half of the ape forces had been slain, compared to a mere 10% of the dragons, and 15% more being non-fatally injured.

Asuna ducked as an arrow skimmed the top of her head. She shot an ice spike towards the ape, but somehow, it went slower than her other ice spikes. She looked on in horror as the target ape evaded it with ease. She fell to the ground, exhausted. She was barely able to defend herself when the sword came crashing down on her head. She swatted away the sword with her paw and ran back. An arrow was rushing through the air towards her, but she knew she couldn't dodge it but just before it hit, stripes leaped in front of it and took the arrow to his arm. He yelled in pain. "Stripes!" Screamed Asuna. Her eyes were damp with tears. Two other dragons around her fought off the remaining apes.

"Go!" They said.

Asuna somehow found the strength inside of her, and flew off. Stripes was right behind her. Asuna could see the pain in Stripes eyes as they flew away. They had done their job. The rest was up to the other dragons...

 **Hey guys yet another chapter finished. Thank you all soo much for reading! Ive had soo many views its unreal even if ive only had 2 reviews on my latest chapter. Remember guys the more reviews i get the more chances you guys get to tell me if i done something riht or wrong. Anyway here are the ratings again:**

 **1 : Terrible**

 **2 : Bad**

 **3 : Ok**

 **4 : Good**

 **5 : Great**

 **6 : Amazing**

 **Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Bye,**

 **Spyro58.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys its been a while but finally ive had time. Anyway, enjoy! Oh just one more thing im so glad you guys are enjoying this book as much as i am writing it. Remember reviews tell me if ive done something good or bad so please review thanks! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Asuna landed harshly on the grass field, almost breaking her leg. She looked at Stripes arm.

"Stripes..." Said Asuna looking at the wound. She felt terrible; if only she had been stronger. She could have avoided the arrow, but her lover had to take the hit. She was useless.

"Asuna, don't worry, its not as bad as it looks" Said Stripes, trying to be brave for her.

"I'm... sorry..." Said Asuna as she collapsed to the ground with exhaustion...

 **With Spyro and Cynder...**

Spyro and Cynder flew through the skies, like to shining arrows both staring into each others eyes. They flew straight past the arrows and released their payload of elements on the apes.

Spyro shot an electric bomb at three of the apes. All three of them leapt out of the way, but they were way too late. All three of them felt the electricity course through their veins; and then the pain kicked in. All three of them fell to the floor.

Cynder shot her poison towards an approaching spear ape. The poison instantly started melting him. As soon as she finished with him, she used her fear breath. Four of the apes turned around and charged in the opposite direction of her, all of them dropping their weapons and crying in fear.

"COWARDS!" Yelled Torwick. He was getting really annoyed. Too many of his kind had died today.

Spyro looked at Torwick with hatred. He was going to kill him for all he did to Cynder and all the other dragons.

"SPYRO! NO!" Screamed Cynder. She knew what happened last time would happen to him again. She shot poison at the apes that were about to throw their spears at Spyro to distract them. She flew by Spyro and grabbed him, making both of them dive towards the grassy field.

Spyro was slowly turning into his dark form, anger consuming him. She knew she had to do something, she hated seeing him this way. It reminded her too much of herself.

"Spyro calm down" She hugged him. "Please don't, you'll die!" Spyro looked at her with his horrifying white eyes. She thought she could see death himself in those eyes. Spyro pushed her off.

"Don't stop me" Warned Spyro. Cynder jumped on him and pinned him on the ground. Tears fell from her eyes. Spyro looked at her tears. He could see her pain. He stopped trying to escape. He felt his anger slowly diminish, like a burst tire.

"I'm sorry..." Said Spyro. He was lucky Cynder had chosen a spot to dive to which was behind friendly lines.

Spyro suddenly noticed the position he was in, and the position Cynder was in, and mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

"It's ok... just don't do that again..." Said Cynder. She had calmed down a bit, and now, even she noticed the position they were in.

She got off Spyro, blushing terribly. She glanced at Spyro, and even he was blushing. There was awkward silence for over a minute before finally Spyro decided to talk.

"Cynder, maybe we should go back to Saphira. We need to check on her" Spyro said, trying to pretend what happened didn't happen.

"Sure, lets go" Answered Cynder. She was flustered inside. Why did she think that way? She knew she loved him, but why was she embarrassed? She shouldn't have thought that way about him. Anyway, she shouldn't be worrying about this, she needed to focus. There was a battle going on, and all she was worried about was one dragon. One great dragon. One perfect dragon...

Spyro and Cynder flew to Saphira's position.

"Where's the medics?" Said Spyro worryingly.

"I don't know..." Replied Saphira. Her injury still hurt like hell, and it could be infected if not properly cleaned.

"Cynder, I'm going to have to disinfect it" Said Spyro, trying to sound as professional as he could. He looked at Saphira. She looked back at him. They both blushed.

"How can you disinfect it? There's no disinfectant" Said Cynder.

"I'm going to have to lick the wound" Replied Spyro...

 **With Asuna and Stripes...**

Asuna woke up lying next to Stripes. His wound was serious. She needed to get help. But she felt so tired. She wanted fall back to sleep, next to her lover. But if she didn't get up, there would be no dragon to sleep next to; just a dead body.

She flew into the sky lazily. The battle was slowly resolving. It looked like the dragons side was winning, but even she couldn't tell, since there was dragon and ape bodies everywhere. She looked around. Nothing. Just fighting and bodies. She flew over a nearby mountain, and saw a medical tent. She felt a great weight come off her chest as she saw it. She flew down to the ground and picked up stripes. She used every bit of energy to haul him to the tent. She crossed over many bodies, mainly apes, but a few dragons as well. She felt pain from her wounds as well as her emotions. The pain was almost unbearable. She closed her eyes. Even if they did win, they lost a massive amount of soldiers today. She pulled open the entrance to the tent. Almost all the beds were full, and nurses were working vigorously, trying to help all the injured. She pulled stripes into the tent.

"I'm sorry you two. Give us a few more minutes and we can help you" Said a nearby nurse. Asuna felt her body almost give up on her, she was so tired. She kissed stripes lightly on his forehead. He smiled slightly, saving his strength...

 **With Flame and Ember...**

Ember felt her strength fade as another spear slashed across her thigh. Flame saw this and blasted the attacking ape. The ape screamed in pain as the fire consumed him. Flame charged towards Ember, even as three arrows penetrated his side. Blood dripped down him, and even still, eh charged towards her.

A yellow and green dragon charged from behind them and smashed their tails down on the apes. Two apes died instantly, and they continued their siege. Ember's tears dripped down her face. She looked at him. He was breathing rapidly, either from exhaustion or pain. Either one was bad. Ember looked up at the fight. A light blue and dark blue dragoness joined the yellow and green dragons in their fight. The yellow took an arrow to the chest, and fell down. A spear ape almost thrust his spear in to the yellows head, but the light blue dragoness shot her ice spike at the ape, penetrating his chest. Those four dragons were like a small army, they were that strong. She looked down at Flame. Thankfully, he was still breathing. She felt herself become unconscious from her wounds...

 **Back with Spyro...**

Cynder's mouth opened in shock. Spyro was going to lick Saphira's chest..?

Spyro saw Cynder like this. His blush become a lot more red.

Saphira looked at Spyro with a dirty look. Cynder looked at Saphira angrily. Cynder was incredibly jealous.

Spyro saw both of them like this. He could feel the tension between them. What has gotten into them? Surely they both know that a male's saliva has some disinfecting properties. Spyro looked at Saphira. He blushed deeply.

He slowly walked over to Saphira, as if there was a minefield between her and him. Cynder watched. She knew she couldn't lick Saphira better herself, because female's saliva doesn't contain the properties of male saliva.

Spyro leaned down towards Saphira's chest and slowly began to lick it.

Saphira loved the feeling of his tongue on her chest. She loved the warmth and the wetness of his tongue. She really loved him. But so did Cynder. And Ember. Quite a lot of rivals. But she was going to win him over.

Cynder felt incredible hatred towards Saphira, but she knew this was the only way. She felt incredibly jealous. She had no wounds on her nor did Spyro. They were both lucky. Cynder kept watching until the act was finished.

Spyro pulled his head away from Saphira's chest. He was incredibly embarrassed.

"Thank you Spyro..." Saphira said gratefully. She enjoyed every second of that. She looked at Cynder. Cynder looked back. They were both fighting two wars; one with the apes, and one with each other for Spyro.

 **With Stripes and Asuna...**

Asuna woke up in one of the hospital beds.

"Ah! Your finally up" Said the nurse. Asuna had a proper look around. There was ten beds in this tent, but she doubted this was the only tent. The beds were covered with white sheeting to stop the beds from getting dirty from the blood. There was a pillow on each of the beds and medicine and medical equipment next to each bed. There was also about 12 seats at the entrance, were visitors could sit and wait for their loved ones to return to them. Thankfully, Stripes was on the bed next to her. His leg was bandaged along with his arm, and he looked straight back at her with a loving gaze. She did the same.

"Your 'friend' over there was lucky. The operation went smoothly. We removed the arrow without causing additional damage. Anyway you both need some rest, so I'll leave you alone" Said the nurse.

"Stripes..." Said Asuna. Stripes smiled, seeing her alive lifted a massive weight off his chest. They both lied back down and slowly fell asleep, both seeing each other as the fell asleep...

 **With Flame and Ember...**

Flame woke up. He was still on the battlefield, but he was way behind friendly lines. He looked around. There wasn't much other than bodies and grass. He looked around frantically looking for ember.

"Hey stupid" Said Ember, cross that he hadn't seen her. "Why did you go towards me? You could have died because of that"

"I'm sorry... I just saw you get hit with an arrow and I lost it" Said Flame sadly.

Ember hugged him. Flame was shocked, but quickly hugged back. They held that hug for over a minute.

"Thank you..." Said Ember. The four dragons from earlier were still fighting about a hundred metres away from them. It looked like the apes were retreating.

 **With Torwick...**

"RETREAT!" Roared Torwick. He was so angry right now. He grabbed an ape next to him and plunged his sword into him.

He ran back with his apes. He was going to find the officer responsible for this task and punish him. He had to set the dark dragons free, but if he did, the normal dragons would find out about their secret weapon. Its too early for them to find out about that. He ran over the mountain, his archers shooting away at the dragons to distract them.

 **With Flame and Ember...**

All the dragons roared at once in victory. They all shot their elements at the retreating apes. Only a small portion of the apes had survived. However 80% of the dragons had survived. But still, a massive portion of the dragons had died. There would definitely be mourning after the celebrations.

Flame and Ember watched as their saviours, the four dragons, walked by.

"Thank you..." Said Flame to the dragons.

"Its ok. After all, we need to help each other to survive, right?" Said the light blue dragoness. She looked pretty kind, and the dark blue dragoness looked like her sister.

"So, what are your names?" Asked Ember.

"I'm Glen" Said the green dragon. He had a light green underbelly and dark green scales. He had light green wings and brown wing membranes. He is an earth dragon by the look of him.

"I'm Volt" Said the yellow dragon. He had an orange underbelly and yellow scales. He had light yellow wings and orange wing membranes.

"I'm Lynda" Said the dark blue dragoness. She had a light blue underbelly and dark blue scales. She had dark blue wings and light blue wing membranes.

"I'm Zia" Said the light blue dragoness. She had a dark blue underbelly and light blue scales. She had light blue wings and dark blue wing membranes.

All of them looked incredibly strong together. Just like when Cynder, Spyro, Flame, Her, Saphira, Stripes and Asuna fight together. Thinking back, they should have all stayed together. That way there would have been less injuries.

"So what's your names?" Said Zia.

"I'm Ember and this is Flame" Answered Ember.

"Well I hope we meet you guys again" Said Glen. They walked off, and as soon as they left, medics came and hauled her and flame to the tents. They were both too tired to move.

All of the dragons were depressed at their losses, but they blocked the pain from their hearts and instead brought out the happiness of the victory. One incredible battle had just been fought here. This battle would go down in history, and the dragons all knew that.

 **Hey guys! Finally finished another Chapter. Thankfully i made it to 2000 words again! Yes! Anyway, please review and those that do review, please continue reviewing. Every review i get makes me want to make more chapters faster. Anyway, heres the rating:**

 **1:Terrible**

 **2:Bad**

 **3:Ok**

 **4:Good**

 **5:Great**

 **7:Fantastic!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Spyro58**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy heres chapter 14**

A week had passed since the battle. There had been lanterns, lights and fireworks for the first few day. Different coloured lights had painted the city. Music was blaring through the city, like a tide over a beach. Everyone was smiling and laughing loudly, not even caring what other thought about them. Especially Spyro and his friends. Even his injured friends were enjoying themselves.

Spyro woke up.

Cynder was lying right next to him, looking peaceful and beautiful as usual. Spyro slowly moved out of his bed, like every move he made might change his future. He gently placed one of his paws on the floor, but almost instantly Cynder snapped awake. It was like Cynder had a sixth sense that told her when Spyro was in her vicinity and when he leaves it.

"Morning" Said Cynder with a yawn. She had barely got any sleep last night because she had been up all night with Spyro celebrating. She could still feel her heart fluttering from partying with Spyro all night. Every second she spent with Spyro she cherished, and yet she never could tell him. Maybe eventually she would admit what she thought about him. Eventually.

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." Apologized Spyro.

Cynder yawned again. "Its ok. But don't do it again" Said Cynder with mock-anger.

That was one of the things Spyro loved about her. She would always be joking with him. He replied with a small smile and walked out the door with Cynder following closely behind.

Spyro and Cynder decided that for once, they wanted to just be alone for the day instead of with their friends. After all, Cynder barely gets to spend any time alone with Spyro and vice versa. They both slowly walked down to the park. The park was full of grass, splattered with the odd patch of trees and flowers. It was like heavens garden, it was beautiful.

Cynder poked Spyro on the shoulder and quickly flew off. "You're it!" She said as she soared by a startled Spyro.

Spyro's eyes followed Cynder as she flew around him in circles. She quickly flew off like a bolt of lightning, and Spyro begun the chase. Spyro felt wind swooshing past him as he soared after her. His flying formation was more for speed than grace, so it looked similar to a dart. Cynder however looked incredibly graceful. Her scales shined brightly from the sun. Spyro lost focus as he saw this, and crashed directly into a nearby tree.

"Spyro?" Giggled Cynder. Spyro picked himself up and jumped back into the air, almost in poking distance. But not quite, and Cynder passed by, right next to him, smiling mischievously. Spyro smiled. He loved playing with Cynder like this. It made his heart thump. He jumped and flapped his wings, launching himself into the air after Cynder. He saw Cynder's tail swishing from side to side, either from the wind or her excitement. He quickly swerved out of the way of another tree, but couldn't quite avoid a nearby bush. He charged straight through it and burst out of it. Leafs and twigs flew everywhere as Cynder laughed. Spyro charged towards her and Cynder had to slow down to breathe from all the laughter. Spyro finally poked her. He looked into Cynder's eyes with self pride.

"You're it!" He called to her.

Hours had passed and eventually Spyro and Cynder decided to sit down and look at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a sheep" Said Spyro. Cynder pointed at a cloud.

"That one looks like you" She said thoughtfully. "It even has you're horns"

Spyro looked at the cloud Cynder was pointing to and sure enough it did look like him. Spyro looked over at Cynder. She was still looking at the clouds. She looked so happy and relaxed. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy and to live peacefully. Finally that day has come.

"Spyro?" asked Cynder. Spyro looked away quickly and blushed.

"Yes?" Replied Spyro. He had gotten lost in his thoughts again just by looking at Cynder.

"...why do you keep looking at me?" Asked Cynder suspiciously. She was going to find out the truth to why he always looked at her. Was it because he liked her? No it couldn't be. Maybe she had mud on her? No she looked pretty clean. So why was he looking at her?

"Because... because..." Spyro said, trying to say it but it was so embarrassing

"Because you are... well..." Spyro almost completed his sentence when Saphira sneaked up on him and jumped, hugging him and pushing him over.

"Spyro!" Said Saphira excitedly. Cynder just about had enough of her. She ruined everything. She even had Spyro lick her chest. Cynder new Saphira went too far when she gave Spyro that look.

Cynder pulled Saphira off of Spyro, shoving her on her back.

"Hey!" Yelled Saphira. She looked angrily at Cynder. Cynder looked back with twice as much hatred.

"Eh... please calm down" Said Spyro. He was startled from the sudden jump, but had got back to his senses. He ran in between the two fighting dragonesses, ready to stop any elemental attacks from them. He felt twice as much tension as when he licked her chest.

"You ruined everything" Said Cynder in a dangerously low tone. She knew that Saphira liked Spyro as well. She was just about to find out why Spyro had been looking at her. Inside, she already knew why but she wanted to confirm it. She wanted to make sure it was true. It was absolutely perfect timing. But she had to ruin it. She had to come down and jump on top of her lover. She walked off angrily.

"Cynder?" Said Spyro. "Don't go..." Spyro stared at the ground. He was so close to telling her his thoughts, but then Saphira jumped on him. But no, he mustn't get angry at her. Its not like she done that intentionally.

"I... I didn't know you and Cynder were... on a date..." Said Saphira, almost breaking into tears. Had he really chosen her? But then again Saphira had done almost nothing to win over Spyro...

"No, me and Cynder were just playing" Replied Spyro quickly. Spyro looked towards were Cynder had stormed off. "Anyway I need to go find Cynder. Ill see you later" Said Spyro as he flew off in Cynder's direction. Literally just a week ago he had been fighting for his life and now suddenly all he had to worry about was his social life and relationships. It seemed only a small problem at that time...

Cynder walked through the streets. Different coloured dragons were all around, living their normal lives. A red and orange dragoness walked by looking romantically into the male green and black dragon next to her. Their tails where holding onto each other and they were both blushing gently. They both looked into each other's eyes. Cynder wished she was that dragoness, and that Spyro would be like that with her. All she wanted was peace with him, just to live alone together, to forget about everything. She looked next to her. And standing right next to her was Spyro. She looked away.

"Cynder..." Replied Spyro sadly. Spyro hated seeing her alone like this. She looked at the pair of dragons that Cynder had just been looking at a moment before. He gripped onto her tail gently.

"Sp-spyro?" Said Cynder, startled. She looked at his tail intensely. He saw it had gone over her tail and underneath it; like it was twirling around her tail. Before she could even understand what was going on, she was smiling. Spyro was blushing terribly. Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes. Tears appeared gently in her eyes.

"Cynder..." Spyro said her name slowly. "Well... I was looking at you constantly because..." Spyro tried to let those words seep gently from his mouth. "Because... you are beautiful..." Cynder blushed terribly and looked away. Had she just been dreaming? No, this couldn't be real. Spyro would never go near her. The next thing she knew, Spyro was hugging her gently. Cynder's eyes opened wide. This isn't a dream. She could feel him hugging her...

Spyro was incredibly embarrassed. He knew what would happen next. She would shove him off, or reject him, or something. Spyro had everything he had ever wanted. He was a hero. He had any friends. He should be happy. But the real reason he was happy was because she was next to him the whole time...

"I... I love you Cynder..." Spoke Spyro gently. Cynder's eyes were streaming down with happiness. He really did love her... She nuzzled Spyro's neck. Spyro was the only reason she wanted to live. And now that she was with him , she felt whole. She had never felt this happy before in her life. She had gone through the unbelievably painful torture, and survived. She endured the pain, for him. And now she is his. Cynder pushed Spyro off her gently.

Spyro felt incredibly embarrassed and ashamed when she pushed her off him. He knew she would never love him. He had lost the bond between them because he admitted everything. He felt like running away; and yet he stood his ground. He looked into her eyes and she looked back, not saying a word. She moved closer towards him. He knew he was going to be hit or something. He braced himself by closing his eyes, but pain never came. The thing which did come however, was Cynder's kiss...

Cynder kissed him with all her might, holding onto his tail gently with her tail. Her heart was racing. She never thought such a perfect dragon like him would ever love an evil dragoness like her, but he saved her from the darkness... He was her hero...

Spyro opened his eyes. He saw straight into Cynder's beautiful emerald eyes... He was the only one that truly understood her and loved her. He saved her even when others told him not to. Because he saw past the corruption in her; he saw the real Cynder. The happy, laughing Cynder. He would die for her.

Cynder broke the kiss after about ten seconds. She was blushing terribly. So was Spyro. She didn't even care that other dragons turned around and watched them kiss. She only cared about Spyro...

 **With Saphira...**

Saphira ran off in the other direction, still crying terribly. She had to try harder to win over Spyro... She knew she could do it. Maybe she should be around him more, and maybe even take him to a romantic dinner... But she had to be discrete about it though or else Cynder might catch on...

Saphira ran through streets and streets of houses, shops and even schools to get back. She entered through the big wooden doors and charged down the marble floors. She opened her door hastily and slumped on her bed. She was still crying terribly, and tears were dripping down. Why does Cynder get all the time with Spyro? Saphira loved him just as much, no, more than Cynder ever did. She looked outside. The sun was slowly coming down. The sun made the clouds around it look a beautiful amber/brownish colour. Saphira dreamed about flying through those clouds with Spyro. It would be a dream come true if he could...

 **Hi guys! Sorry its been sooooo long its just alot of stuff happened like really important stuff! Anyway i hope you enjoyed it! Here are the ratings again;**

 **1: Terrible**

 **2: Bad**

 **3: Ok**

 **4: Good**

 **5: Great**

 **6: Amazing!**

 **Bye and thanks for reading,**

 **Spyro58.**

 **Ps remember to comment please comment it means so much to me and i take all my comments to heart so i can make this story better**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hia everyone! Wow ive had so many views recently thank you guys! And please keep reviewing! It means alot! Anyway, enjoy... oh and one last thing please pm me if you have any questions or suggestions. Im always open to them... Anyway enjoy!**

 **With Ember...**

Ember slowly walked inside of her room. She had spent the whole day with Flame, and now the sun was going down slowly. Like a massive ice cube, slowly melting into the clouds...

Ember lay down on her bed. She really had a wild crush for Spyro, one that not even she can control. But what about Flame? Surely she didn't love him. He's just a good friend, right..? She pondered on that question until the sun had finally melted into the clouds, leaving a dark blueish sky with bright with dark grey clouds. The stars were out, and the moon was full. She stared into the dark sky. Oh how she wished she could spend this beautiful moment in Spyro's arms...

 **With Stripes and Asuna...**

Stripes lay down spread out on his bed with Asuna lying next to him romantically. He looked at the sky. He smiled. He had managed to keep a hold of Asuna, and she luckily survived. He will forever be grateful for keeping her alive and safe. He gently put his arm over Asuna's arm and stroked her. He wished he could be like this forever; Never letting go of this beautiful moment...

 **With Torwick...**

Torwick scowled in disgust. He had lost most of his magnificent army to those damned dragons! Maybe, it was time to let go of his secret weapons. He had been hiding them for ages, but now is the time to set them free. To let them bring terror to the land. To prove his might.

"How many dark dragons do we have?" Torwick asked his ape advisor.

"About 200 of our current hold of 4000. Another 100 are due to be turned in the following hours, and another 100 after a week..." Before the ape could finish, Torwick smashed his fists into the table.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Screeched Torwick in pure anger. He needed an army quickly; one which was capable of fighting those damned dragons. But 400 dark dragons? What's that going to do against an entire city full of them?

"We-we-we can hurry up the pro-ocess" Said the ape in fear.

"By how much?" Questioned Torwick angrily.

"B-by the end of thi-is month, we can h-have the whole a-a-rmy repaired, ex-excluding the apes" Said the ape, shaking in fear. Torwick smiled. One month, is the time these dragons have to live. As soon as that month is over, he will destroy all the dragons; He will vanquish the entire race!

"Good... Now get out of my sight" Said Torwick, thoughtfully. He had to be cunning if he was going to beat those dragons, but tactics were never Torwick's strong point...

 **With Spyro and Cynder...**

Spyro and Cynder were both laying gently on a small slope, staring into the beautiful night sky. They were both blushing but enjoying the warmth of each others body. They were lying next to each other, their tales were still entwined.

Cynder couldn't quite believe it herself. Her dream boy, her hero, was giving her the most romantic night she had ever experienced in her life. She gently put her onto Spyro's chest, which was met with a gentle hug by Spyro. Spyro was the only one she trusted enough to let touch her; She never feels secure without him. She gazed at the flickering white lights in the sky.

"Cynder... how should we tell everyone" Asked Spyro.

"They don't need to know yet" Replied Cynder. "Thank you..."

"Why are you thanking me?" Asked Spyro, looking confused. Cynder giggled gently in response. This was the perfect night. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Cynder closed her eyes gently and began to fall asleep into Spyro's warm underbelly.

"I love you..." Said Cynder gently, just before she fell asleep, with her eyes closed.

"I love you too..." Replied Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes too. His heart was thumping, and he could feel Cynder's was as well. He never knew she cared this much about him. He thought it was only just a dream, it could never happen. But sometimes, dreams come true...

 **With Saphira...**

She walked towards Spyro's room. She was finally going to do it; confess her love for him. An anxious, yet lovely feeling appeared in her chest. What if Spyro loved her too? Then they would glide through the clouds together, gazing lovingly into each others eyes... Saphira felt an amazing feeling whenever she imagined that.

Before she knew it, she was already at Spyro's door. She knocked on his door swiftly, hoping for quick response from her beloved...

Spyro kept lying in his bed, not even worrying about the door. Hopefully, whoever was behind it would just leave him and Cynder alone, so they could lay in each other's embrace. After all, they deserved it.

Saphira opened the door. "Im coming in" She called. She walked in slowly, and looked at Spyro's bed. Spyro and Cynder were both now awake, and they both looked at Saphira. Saphira's chest suddenly started aching. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Spyro could feel her pain from where he was lying. It was almost unbearable.

"Saphira..." Said Spyro quietly. Saphira walked out of the room and slowly closed the door. She sprinted down the corridor, slammed her door open and jumped into her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes wide open as she cried. Why did it have to be like this...

 **With Spyro...**

Spyro jumped out of his bed. He felt horrible; why was she crying? What did he do wrong?

Cynder suddenly gripped his arm. "She needs time to herself... It's for the best" Cynder said softly. She too, felt horrible.

Spyro looked towards the door, then back at Cynder. He trusted Cynder with his life, but what if she was wrong this time..? No, how could he ever think that way, he trusted her more than himself.

He slid gently back into bed with Cynder; her warmth soothing the pain in his chest. She hugged him gently, and they both fell back to sleep.

 **With Flame in the afternoon...**

Flame slashed the punch bag tirelessly, swipe after swipe, never giving up even when he felt like doing so. He ad to get stronger. He had to get faster. He had to win Ember's heart.

Sweat poured down his face as he gave his all to the punch bag. He panted furiously, and kept smashing it. It was nearly destroyed; half of it was ripped off the bag. He looked around at the other dragons. They were all training, but none of them as furiously as Flame. He smashed his tail furiously onto the punch bag. The punch bag ripped off, and nothing remained. He sweated profusely and sat down; his arms and legs begging him for some rest.

Suddenly, a light blue dragoness walked into the gym. Flame looked at her; it was the same girl which helped save himself and Ember; Zia.

Flame walked over to her, and waved towards her. She waved back.

"Hi, long time no see" Said Flame.

"I'm glad you've recovered" Said Zia. She seemed a bit worried; she kept looking around, like someone was watching them.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Said Flame, catching onto her fear a little bit. She instantly hided it, and looked at him with her normal, cheerful look.

"No, I just thought I should keep training so I can beat my sister. I nearly beat her yesterday!" She said cheerfully. She looked like she was younger than flame; maybe a year or two younger.

"Ok, well I'll train with you. I'd love to see how you became so great at fighting" Flame said, with an admiring tone. Zia blushed gently, and walked over to a punch bag.

She started hammering into it ferociously, with speed similar to Spyro's. Flame could barely keep up with her on his own punch bag. She looked graceful and beautiful when she battered the punch bag; however, she never once used any of her elemental attacks.

Flame gasped for air. She had already destroyed her punch bag whilst he kept fighting his. Eventually, his broke and he fell to the ground, panting even more heavily.

"Zia... I still don't... know your element..." Said Flame between breaths. Zia looked at the ground.

"Even if I told you... you wouldn't believe me..." She said in a dead serious tone.

"Are you... a... dual dragon..?" Asked Flame, still panting heavily. Zia looked astonishingly at Flame.

"How do you know about us?" Questioned Zia.

"Saphira... told me" Said Flame, finally getting his breath back.

"Another dual dragon I guess... Anyway yeah, im a dual dragon. Im a moonlight dragoness" She said Cheerfully.

Flame looked at her. "But why are you hiding your elements?" Asked Flame, ignorantly. Zia looked away.

"You know about the ape base, how they corrupt us dual dragons?" Said Zia rhetorically. Flame nodded in answer. "Well, some say we are spy's, and that we are all corrupted..." She looked down sadly. "That we are monsters..." Flame suddenly moved her head up gently.

"None of you are monsters; especially not you" Said Flame kindly. Zia looked into Flame's eyes. She felt something inside her light up.

"You really think so?" She asked, her face lighting up slightly, and her cheeks going slightly red.

"Of course!" Said Flame smiling. "Anyway, have you eaten yet? Because if not, I can get you something" Offered Flame. Zia blushed slightly. A normal dragon, eating with her like she's one of them? She felt something warm inside her heart. She loved the feeling.

Suddenly, a strong-looking dragon walks straight towards Zia. He looked more muscular than flame, and had a few battle scar; He looked intimidating. He had light brown wings and light brown underbelly, with dark brown/grey scales.

"Zia, come with me" Said the intimidating dragon in a dangerous tone.

"I-im busy at the moment" Stuttered Zia. Flame looked at the intimidating dragon with hatred. He was obviously harassing Zia.

"What is more important than coming with me right now?!" Said the intimidating dragon in anger.

"I-m going out with my boy-boyfriend" Said Zia quietly. Flame froze in confusion. Did she just say... boyfriend?

"With this stick of a guy? Ha... you sure have weird taste" The intimidating dragon said in a mocking tone. "Fine... I'll give you until 8pm. You better be there by then or you will regret it" The intimidating walked off.

"Lets go" Said Zia softly, still shaking from her encounter. They both walked silently out of the gym, as the other dragons watched with curiosity.

Zia and Flame sat in silence as they ate their food. Zia ate very quickly; like she hadn't eaten in ages. Flame looked outside, constantly wondering who that dragon was. He saw lots of dragons of all different colours and sizes walking down the path. They all seemed a little sadder than usual, well after all the bloodshed, that was bound to happen.

 **With Ember...**

Ember wandered down the path.

She kept looking for somewhere to eat, since she hadn't eat yet. There was a cafe to her left, and a restaurant to her right. Wait... it looked one of the girls which saved her was in there.

She walked in and walked over to her. Wait... why was Flame there with her too? Suddenly, a painful feeling appeared in her chest. Why did it hurt to see him with other dragonesses?

"Hi Ember" Said Zia. Ember quickly smiled, hiding her pain.

"Hey Ember, why don't you join us?" Said Flame, blushing slightly.

Ember slowly walked backwards, still smiling. She didn't understand why she was in pain. "Sorry, I have already eaten" Lied Ember.

"Alright, well ill see you later" Said Flame kindly.

She walked outside casually, until she eventually walked out of heir sight. She ran, tears dripping down her cheeks. She didn't stop running, even when she panted furiously for air. The pain in her chest felt like an arrow piercing it... But didn't she love Spyro... so why did it hurt so much...

 **Hi everyone! Sorry its been soo long again!**

 **Ive read through all of your reviews and thank you it means soo much to me that you are all enjoying my book! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you liked and didn't like and rating it!**

 **1 = Terrible**

 **2 = Bad**

 **3 = Okay**

 **4 = Good**

 **5 = Great**

 **6 = (special) AMAZING!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading**

 **Spyro58**


End file.
